


Requested

by Alika



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Dedication, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Massage, Mirror Sex, Multi, Punishment, Reconciliation Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Snap Chat, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Traditions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alika/pseuds/Alika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests I took care of for http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/ (or Bayerngirl19)</p><p>Some will be m/m, some f/m, some 0+, some 18+, it will depend.</p><p>Last ones:<br/>17 : Thomas Müller 18+<br/>18 : Shkodran Mustafi 18+<br/>19 : Mario Götze/You 18+<br/>20 : Manuel Neuer/You 18+<br/>21 : Manuel Neuer/You 18+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like poison (Olivier Giroud/Mesut Özil)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/gifts).



Olivier fixed his hair once more, his eyes glued to the man in front of him sitting carelessly at the table they had reserved earlier, laughing loudly about something the guy next to him said.

Jealousy started to fill his vein like a mortal poison.

He had tried, tried so hard to make the German jealous, dancing and flirting with anyone that seemed sexy in that bloody club, with no result. The only reaction he got from his lover was an amused smile before he got back in the conversation he was having with Sergio fucking Ramos.

He didn’t even know what the Spaniard was doing in England, he just showed off this morning at the door of their shared apartment, and since it Mesut seemed to have totally forget that Olivier, his boyfriend existed.

The pretty blonde with whom he was talking -flirting-, followed his gaze once she became award he wasn’t listening to her anymore.

“You should go to him, you know,” she said smiling. “You’ve became more and more jealous every time you laid your eyes on them, and if you want my opinion, that man is certainly flirting with him even more than you did with me,” she added, and he turned to her, looked at her a whole second before thanking her lightly for her advice, and leaving her, trying to pass through the mass of people in the club, pushing him, and preventing him to move.

He somehow reached the table where his boyfriend was, once more laughing like a crazy at one of the defender’s joke. He sat down, and passed one of his strong arms behind the back of the midfielder, drawing him closer. “I’m not disturbing you, am I?” he grumbled.

“No, of course not” Mesut smiled to him, “are you okay babe, you seem upset?”

“I’m good, just tired, can we go home?” he managed to say without killing the Spaniard as he saw one of his hand on one of Mesut’s tights.

“Sure! Sergio, is it okay if we leave you now or do you need us to take you back to your hotel?” he added much to Olivier displeasure.

And the Spaniard must have understood the sudden ‘tiredness’ of the French man by the way he was throwing him death stares, and declined, saying goodbye to his old friend by a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before getting murdered.

They came home in silence, Mesut not understanding the sudden bad mood of his boyfriend. So when the French turned around, showing him his back in their bed, Mesut cracked.

“What did I do that made you that angry?” he asked confuse.

To what he remembered from the night he hadn’t do anything bad, he just spends some time with one of his old friend that he hadn’t saw since months.

“You didn’t do anything.” he answered still showing his back to the German.

“Then why are you angry.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are Olivier. Don’t try to lie to me,” he nearly shouted, turning his boyfriend around by force. He took his head in his hand and looked at him in the eyes and that when he understood. “Are you jealous Oli?” he said a smile slowly spreading his face.

“I’m not.” Olivier said once more, in vain.

“Yes you are. You’re jealous of Sergio. Why?”

Olivier sighed, before admitting, “Because when he’s around you seem to be happier than with me, and I’m always afraid to lose you, that also a part of why I always try to make you jealous. Because jealousy would mean that you, at least, care about me, but despite all my effort all you ever do is smile at me.”

“You do know that Sergio isn’t gay, right?” he laughed before becoming serious once more, “You don’t have to fear to lose me, I love you and only you Olivier.” he punctuated his declaration with a kiss on his lips.

“Yes but why aren’t you jealous every time I flirt with someone?” he asked still uncertain.

“Because I love you and I have faith in you,” he kissed him once more but on the cheek. “Now, the question is, do you love me Oli?”

“Of course I do, Mes!” he shouted, before moaning as the German traced his way down his neck and his chest, the fact that Olivier preferred to sleep in underwear helping him.

“Let me do this then,” he soughed.

Mesut leaded his attentions toward his nipples, sucking and biting on the right one until he was hard before doing the same with the second. He downed to his abs and then his navel before being in front of the waistband of his boxer short. He rapidly slipped it down his muscled leg. Once Olivier fully naked, Mesut started to stroke his shaft, slowly in the beginning, enjoying the soft whimpers that the French man was doing, before kissing the top. He turned his tongue around it, sucking and licking at him, before taking the whole member in his mouth rapidly in one swift move. He bobbed his head up and down a few time, before the taller one started to pass one of his hand in his hair, grabbing, stroking and pulling on it, all the while his second hand searched for one of Mesut’s. He took it ans laced their fingers together in a tender way, and the German increased his pace.

“Oh my!… Mesut, fuck! Please don’t stop, babe…” he moaned, and he continued to curse but in French this time, and just by that, Mesut knew he was close to the edge, so he started to massage his ball with his free hand, stroking them in a way he knew would make him come right away.

And Olivier did. He came hard in the mouth of his lover, screaming his name among other French curses, his legs shaking violently.

Mesut swallowed the whole quickly before going back to Olivier face and dropping off kisses all over it, all the while the striker was regaining his composure. When the French man opened his blue eyes again he smiled and kissed the midfielder on the lips in a hard but passionate French kiss.

Jealousy may have filled his veins like a poison in that club, but in the end, Mesut was his antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of the request :)
> 
> You can also find my work on http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/


	2. Don’t slit my throat (Marc Bartra/Sergi Roberto)

“What are you doing babe? We’re going to be late!” Sergi said passing his head by the frame of the door leading from the bedroom to the bathroom.

“I’m shaving,” he responded, his eyes glued to the mirror as he passed the razor on his skin carefully not to cut himself.

Sergi moved forward toward hid older lover, and enrolled his muscled arms around his strong and firm shirtless waist, snuggling against the in-between of his shoulder-blade, the fact that he was smaller by size helping him.

“Uh, don’t make me move Sergi or I’ll cut myself!” he objected as the midfielder didn’t stop moving against him.

“Sorry,” he apologized leaving a kiss in the back of his neck before putting his head on the shoulder of the defender.

He watched him a moment, enjoying the little frowns of concentration on his boyfriend face. He couldn’t help but find it cute.

After some time, when Marc was at the middle of his face, he lifted his green eyes, planting them in the blue one of the younger, and smirked. “Something to ask me in particular Sergi?”

“Can I-Can I continue?” he demanded unsure, his hand pointing to his face.

“Only if you promise to not slit my throat,” he joked, knowing that the brown haired would be careful, even more than he himself.

He handed the razor to him, moving a bit to let Sergi sit on the edge of the sink counter. He let him turn his face like needed and stayed still, letting the younger one shave slowly and conscientiously his jaw. He enjoyed the warmth of Sergi’s hands on his face. He enjoyed the proximity between them, himself being between the strong thighs of the midfielder, and his own hands on them caressing softly the clothed skin under his fingers. He enjoyed the concentration on his boyfriend face showing through his chewed lip. He enjoyed the moment, and wanted to smile, but he couldn’t, otherwise Sergi could cut him, and a horrible cut on the cheek wouldn’t be that good when you go to see your parent-in-law.

Sergi finally finished it and deposed a tender kiss on the wet lips of his lover before cleaning his face of shaving foam with a wet washcloth.

When done Marc captured his lips with his' and gripped his hips, his hands snuggling under the shirt and caressing the exposed skin.

The kiss was passionate, and Sergi already knew where it leaded, so he ended it out of breath, his forehead against Marc’s.

“We’re going to be late if we continue babe,” he murmured, the arousal could be heard in his voice.

“We’re always late, they’re used to it,” the dark-haired man said, all the while he started to kiss Sergi’s neck.

“True,” he laughed before moaning loudly as the defender started to suck and bite on it, leaving red mark, and the younger one rummaged his short hair at that, stroking and pulling on it.

Soft whimpers left his lips, and Marc started to tug on the hem of his shirt, and after Sergi lifted his arms he let it slip on the floor. When done, he traced his way on the collarbone of the midfielder, and then on his nipple that he chewed and stroked until they were hard between his lips and fingers, getting whine from the younger one. He downed once more, passing to his toned abs, to his navel and then to the waist band of his trouser and underpants. He dropped them to the floor, getting back up by putting furtive kisses all the way from his ankle to his groin. There he started to drop a few new kisses on the aching member, Sergi’s moans filling the room. A loud whine resonated against the walls as Marc pulled back to open one of the drawer, searching a bit before pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Sergi grabbed the older one’s head in one of his hand, kissing him loudly, while the other one was snuggling to the button and the zip of Marc’s pant letting it drop down, and then lowered his boxer short. He grabbed his cock, moving his hand up and down a bit, kissing at his neck, while the defender was rubbing lube on his fingers.

He nearly jumped in surprise as cold and lubed fingers started to massage at his hole. It wasn’t the best angle they could have, and it would be hard, so Sergi lied back, trying to forget that the tap was pushing on his back.

Marc smiled at him before pushing one of his knuckles in. The moan he got from his lover was between pain and lust, and it made him moan too. He waited a bit, to let the younger one get used to it, before starting to move his finger in and out, stretching him slowly. After a moment he added a second, while in the meantime his other hand started to stroke at his shaft, trying to make him forget the pain. He twisted and turned the digits, sometimes pounding lightly against his prostate, getting priceless high-pitched moan from Sergi every time he did. He added a third finger quite rapidly, and it continued to a fourth leading to a mass of pre cum on his stomach.

Marc considered the midfielder stretched enough, and pulled out his fingers, grabbing at the condom but the brown-haired took it from him and opened it himself before rolling it out on the hard and aching cock. Marc moaned to the attention and it didn’t stop as, the younger started to jerk him off for a few stroke, before letting the dark-haired place himself well between his wide open tight for a better access, his hands gripping on the smaller hips.

The defender took his time to slide in the tight secret core of his lover. They might be in a bathroom but it didn’t mean that it was a simple fuck. It was all about making love. Taking care of the loved one, bring him pleasure to a point where he’ll forget everything, even his own name, to only know the one of the other.

Marc eventually shifted to the hilt, filling Sergi of his shaft, of his love. The midfielder planted his rather short nails in the shoulder blade of his elder, and one of the hands on his hips, trailed up his back, to put him as up as the angle could let them for them to kiss. And they did; they did and Marc started to move slowly at first, not wanting to hurt his beloved one, and the moan of pure pleasure and lust he got were the most beautiful ones to his ears. He increased the rhythm slowly, pulling deeper at every thrust, and Sergi literally cried when he got right in his prostate. Hot tears of pleasure rolled down his cheek, getting lost whit the sweat emanating from their body. They kissed passionately once more before Marc enrolled one of his hands around his boyfriend’s hard and leaking member, jerking it off at the same pace as his hard thrust, passing his thumb on the slit of the head now and then, making the midfielder loose his mind, totally overwhelmed by the stimulation on his prostate and the talents of his lovers fist.

They moaned, whined, groaned, cried, until it was it. Sergi couldn’t take it anymore and came hard in the hand of the one who was his boyfriend since years. His soul-mate. That’s what they were; it couldn’t be otherwise, not with such deep feelings. Sergi tightened on the dark-haired cock when his orgasm took him, and the young man didn’t need anything more to fall over the edge, and abandon himself in the lust, filling the rubber separating them with hot semen - _not that they really needed the protection; it was just because it was self-lubricated_.

They stayed like that a few moments, descending from their heaven, Sergi’s head against the mirror as they had fallen against the sink, with Marc head resting on his collarbone, still making one as the older one hadn’t had pulled back for the moment.

Sergi finally opened his eyes, the pain in his back due to the tap making him come back to his mind faster than his lover still nestled against him. He quickly looked at his wrist where his watch was still on as he hadn’t taken it off before their passionate lovemaking, and literally jumped out, pushing Marc back, and stepping to the ground in one second. “Fuck! Move Marc! We’re so late! Fuck!” he cursed while struggling to dress up again quickly.

And Marc smiled, laughing softly before starting to dress again too. In fact, Sergi hadn’t slit his throat. He had do worse.

He had stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of the request :)
> 
> You can also find my work on http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/


	3. Wife or not (Aaron Ramsey/Calum Chambers)

“Uhm… finally,” Calum said while collapsing onto the bed, a moan of weariness escaping his lips as he closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep right away when the mattress shifted and a warm body snuggled close to him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know who it was, he recognised him just by his scent: sweet but masculine.

Aaron.

He turned around to face him, and nestled his face between his neck and his collarbone, smelling from closer the man that he loved so deeply.

“I think that coach was trying to kill me,” he mumbled against his neck. “He made me redo every exercise until I couldn’t run anymore…”

Aaron downed his head a bit, dropping kisses on the forehead of his younger lover in a tender way. He embraced his waist and started to caress his side, trying to sooth the English man the best he can.

They rested like that a moment, enjoying the presence of the other as best as they can. They didn’t have much time during the day to be together, or when they did, there always was someone preventing them to be really together, like the couple they were. Their teammates thought they were just best friend, and they weren’t feeling like to come out to them for the moment, as it was complicate with the fact that Aaron had a wife

“Do you want me to give your back a massage?” he asked suddenly, the idea had just come to him.

“Oh, fuck yeah! That would be awesome!” he nearly shouted, before siting up to take his shirt off. He then laid back on the mattress, but on his stomach this time.

In the meantime, Aaron had lifted up of the bed to go to his suitcase, searching the massage oil that he knew he had taken with him here.

A “Ah!” passed through his lips, and he walked back to the bed where his boyfriend was laying with closed eyes, only waiting for him to soothe him.

He sat astride on the back of his tight and opened the bottle before pouring some in his palms. He then started to massage Calum’s shoulders, making the younger one moan half way between the pleasure and the pain of feeling the stiffness being taken out of the aching muscles.

He downed his hands and fingers slowly; passing to his shoulder blades, and dropped a kiss on the back of the younger’s neck before continuing. He pressed on every aching post of his back, moans and whines filling the room.

He downed one more time, but stopped his way, because he was in front of the defender’s waistband. “Do you want me to massage your legs too?” he asked looking to Calum’s face who was not buried in his pillow.

“Yeah please,” he responded and lifted his hips to help the older one to take off his sweat pant and his boxer short in one move.

Aaron stepped between his spread enough for him to stand betwenn them legs, and started to rub the stiffed gluteus muscle of his lover.

“Uhm… yeah! Just right there! Don’t stop please!” he groaned loudly of discomfort but pleasure at the same time.

“I’m not planning to, love,” the midfielder laughed, while rubbing harder. Besides that, he dropped some kisses on his lower back in a loving way that was specific to him.

Aaron always felt bad about the fact that he was married, and he was afraid that Calum could feel like his “mistress” and that he loved him less and so that could make him loose the true love of his life. This was of course, not true at all, so he always tried to show his love as best as he could to him, mostly by dropping kisses here and there when he could. And the defender didn’t complained about that, he enjoyed to feel loved, pampered and in some moment kind of worshipped.

Aaron continued to soothe his younger boyfriend, massaging his thighs, and his calfs. When he assumed Calum was relaxed enough, he flipped him over on his back and attacked his lips with his'.

They kissed a bit sloppily, but they didn’t care, and when they parted again, breathless, they pressed their forehead together smiling to each others, their eyes full of love.

They were about to kiss again when the door opened loudly, banging against the wall next to it. They both jumped up of surprise, Calum grabbing quickly a cushion to hide his very naked self from the ones disturbing them, even if it was useless as it was some of their teammates, and they surely had seen him naked before in the locker room.

“It’s okay guys, they’re just screwing each other’s not murdering themselves,” one of them said before turning to another, “I told you so dude, they are together! You own fifty pound.”

They started to leave but Aaron stopped them, surprised, “Wait, wait, first, we weren’t having sex , I was just giving him a massage, ok?” he started, feeling the need to defend them, and his younger lover who was trying to hide himself behind him, blushing furiously, but was feeling that they were trusting them even if it was true, “and secondly, you knew about us?”

“Well kind of, we weren’t that sure, but you’re pretty obvious, always stuck together, doing heart eyes to each others. Damn even when one of you has getting laid the others is always marked too!” they laughed once more and left, closing the door behind them.

“Oh my god! That was the most embarrassing moment in my life!” Calum laughed nervously, “Even the time when my mother found me waxing my legs in the bathroom when I was sixteen was less embarrassing!”

“I can perfectly imagine it,” Aaron laughed loudly, letting his head rest on the defender’s chest, embracing him the best he could. “And now, even if they are going to tease us, at least we can be together freely with them now,” he tried to put things into perspective.

“That at least true,” he smiled, before putting his lips against the man he truly loved, wife or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of the request :)
> 
> You can also find my work on http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/


	4. Best day of his life (Adnan Januzaj/Marouane Fellaini)

When Adnan woke up this morning, two strong arms were pressing him against its as muscular chest. A knowing smile stretched his lips as he recognized the familiar scent of his best friend and lover since a few months now.

Marouane.

Their relationship as lovers was still in the beginning, but the younger knew since he first talked to him that he was going to like him, and it didn’t surprised him –well a little bit but not that much- when he realised what he was feeling toward the frizzy-haired man. What surprised him was when Marouane kissed him five month ago, in their shared hotel room after a victorious match. He remembered that he hadn’t responded to the kiss so the older had moved back starting to apologies, but in the following three second they were kissing again, Adnan having grabbed the collar of his shirt downing his head so he was able to put his lips on his’.

Another smile crossed his face as he thought about that day. It was, until now, the best day of his life if you asked him. They had confessed their feelings for each other that same day and had cuddled together the whole night.

Their first time had happened a long moment later, as Adnan was virgin when it come to gay sex, so they had take their time, Marouane letting the younger one the time he needed for that. It has been a bit more than two months ago when it happened, and in the younger one mind it had been perfect. Marouane had behaved like the true gentleman he was, had been nice and caring, had done the best he could to not hurt him, kissing away the tears that had shown up on his cheeks, soothing him, and loving him.

Everything had gone perfectly until now, and the only cloud on the horizon was that they were professionals football players and could act like a true couple outside their apartments.

Adnan was taken off his mind by the frame moving behind him, waking up with small groans. The older nestled his face between the younger’s shoulder blades, dropping some peck on the way.

You could certainly think that Marouane wasn’t a ‘cuddle and peck’ type of men, Adnan had thought like that before becoming his lover, but Marouane was in fact the sweetest and caring man he knows, and he wouldn’t change for anything in the world.

“Morning Adi’” he mumbled in his neck, leaving some other peck on his way up. He perfectly knew that the younger hated this nickname, but always used it, finding the reaction of Adnan at it really cute.

Sighing loudly, the light-brown haired turned around facing the man that was his boyfriend with lightly annoyed eyes. He didn’t have time to reply before Marouane captured his lips in his in a tender but lazy good morning kiss.

They parted and the frizzy haired dropped a kiss on his forehead before starting to get out of the bed, whining of disapproval being heard from Adnan side of bed. “Stay, I want to continue to cuddle with you,” he whined once more only getting chuckles from the taller one.

“I’m just going to do breakfast and I’m coming back as soon as possible, okay?” he said grabbing a short and a t-shirt in the wardrobe.

“Carry me with you?” Adnan asked with a pout lifting his arms in the air to point out what he wanted.

Marouane chortled a bit before bending to pass his hand under the tights of his lover and lifting him up in his arms, Adnan enrolling his arms around his neck. “You’re such a big baby when you want to.”

“I’m your big baby then,” he smiled in the neck of the older where he could feel and hear well his laugh to his comment.

The taller leaded them through the corridor and then to the kitchen, dropping Adnan on one of the counter. But when he tried to back up to go and make the breakfast, Adnan prevented him to do so by keeping his legs and arms enrolled around him, keeping him against him. From where he was sitting Adnan’s face was at the same high as Marouane’s, so he just keep pecking the lips of his lover, smilingly, as the frizzy-haired didn’t seem to try to escape him and was even caressing his side up and down getting shiver running through the younger one skin.

“I have to do breakfast babe,” he murmured against his lips.

“Uhm, I don’t want to let you go…” he responded continuing to kiss the older one all around his face and neck.

“We have training in barely one hour,” he pleaded, already knowing that he won’t do anything. Besides that, if he really wanted to back away he could as he way stronger than his light-brown-haired lover.

So they stayed like that a moment, cuddled up, Adnan sitting on a kitchen counter, while Marouane was standing between his legs, kissing and cuddling instead of having breakfast.

When Marouane dared to look at the clock, he jumped out of his lover embrace as nearly thirty minutes had passed.

“Fuck, Adnan we’re late!” he explained, while taking out some food for them to eat quickly.

The younger went down of the counter, understanding that he had to move if he didn’t wanted to do extra mile by late minutes at training.

They ate their breakfast in record time, and ran to the bedroom where they dressed quickly not really caring what they picked – _that’s how Adnan ended up with one of Marouane t-shirt too large for him_. They passed as quickly in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, washing their face, and trying to style his hair vainly for Adnan.

They eventually made it to Marouane’s car, and left for training, just in time not to be too late.

In the car, while driving, Marouane took Adnan’s hand in his, gently stroking on it, knowing that Adnan stressed to be late because he was still very young and was still trying to prove his place in the team to their coach.

He kissed the back of his hand quickly before focusing on the road again, soothing him lightly. “It will be okay babe; we won’t be late if we hurry in the dressing room.”

They arrived to the training center, and Marouane quickly parked the car, but stopped Adnan when the younger was about to open his door and get out. He grabbed the back of his head and kissed his lips rapidly, before saying: “I love you Adi’.”

And Adnan responded the same, not caring that he called him by the nickname he hated, and smiled to him before getting out of the car.

In the end they were late of two minutes, so they had to run two miles more than the other, but it didn’t mattered to Adnan. Their first “I love you” had happen this morning and it was definitely becoming the best day of his life.


	5. One of the best of my life (Gary Cahill/YN)

You were casually lying on the sofa watching some uninteresting programs the TV passed, not really listening, when you heard the door being open. Steps and the sound of a bag hitting the floor followed just after. Then the pretty but tired face of your boyfriend, Gary, showed in the door frame leading to the living room where you were, before joining you on the sofa, taking you in his arm and kissing tenderly your lip.

You didn’t know why but the fact that he was all tired and sweaty seemed to turn you on. So you responded to the kiss eagerly, opening your mouth and letting his tongue dance with his’. It wasn’t tender anymore; it was hot and kind of messy.

When you parted, out of breath, he smirked against your lips, slowly murmuring, “I see that someone is horny!”

“More than you can think,” you soughed back, your hands slowly gripping the hem of his shirt before putting it up and finally off as he lifted his arms to help you. You directly started to touch his amazingly toned chest, passing your hand on his abs before starting to kiss his collarbone, his musky and sweaty scent turning you on even more.

Gary stopped you when you tried to go a bit more down, getting you on your feet just the time for him to take you off of your dress. His eyes widened when he saw your lingerie and he nearly licked his lips. You were wearing you red and sexy bra and thong that you knew he totally loved.

He quickly pulled you on his laps, already starting to kiss, suck and lick you in the neck and collarbone, grabbing and squeezing your ass making you moan. Gary downed to your breast, playing with it lightly, before a hand passed in your back and suddenly your bra wasn’t there anymore. He sucked and bit on your sensitive nipple, getting you to moan and whine loudly.

He then laid you down on the sofa again, making his way through your stomach leaving warm kisses on his way to your navel that he licked eagerly. He downed once more, finishing in front of your thong. He slowly started to kiss your intimate and already wet lips through the fabric. You moaned and urged him to take it off, and he kept teasing you like this for a few more second before obliging to your demand.

When done, he did… nothing. Gary simply watched you all horny and naked; legs wide open in front of him asking for one and only thing: him.

He finally, when you started to get impatient, bowed his head down between your legs, and you could feel him blow fresh air against the sensitive flesh of you clit. It was pure torture and he knew it right.

You tried to pull his head down with your hands but he took them in his’ and blocked them before that you even had touched his hair, and when you lifted your hips in another vain attempt he pushed them back down again, making you unable to move them anymore.

He kept teasing you like that for another moment before you could feel his experimented digits starting to rub at your clit, and you could not help but moan. It is slow, and you know he is teasing you, but you still moaned loudly.

At a moment, he must have took pity on you and started to push two of his fingers in your wet, starting a movement of in and out, all the while still rubbing your clit with his thumb.

It was awesome, overwhelming, but awesome. Gary kept pushing, faster and deeper with each thrust, caressing that sweet spot in you that make you see stars.

Just when you thought you were about to come like that, he stopped everything and took back his fingers. You whined to that, and he chuckled.

“Gary, stop teasing me, please,” you asked out of breath.

He came up to be face to face with you, showing you his amused smirk, before kissing you sensually. He grabbed the under of your thighs and suddenly he was up, carrying you through your shared flat.

You started to kiss his neck and collarbone, sucking and biting, leaving you marks, while rubbing your wet core against the bulge in his jean.

“Stop it babe or I’ll drop you!” he groaned of pleasure, and you chuckled back, stopping it nevertheless. It was just pay back for the teasing.

He finally succeeded to carry you to your bedroom and let you fall down on the mattress. You watched him taking off the rest of his cloths rapidly, watching his toned and fit body being put to see, and couldn’t help but press a hand against your wet pussy. Hand that he slapped away the moment he placed himself between your spread legs on the bed.

He wasted no time to aligning himself in front of your wet pussy and pushing in your tight and welcoming hole roughly, making you cry immediately of pleasure. Finally. He didn’t bothered to wait before moving, you didn’t needed it and he knew it, and grabbed your hips so hard that there would be bruise tomorrow for sure, and started to pound into you with force, ball-deep, making you bounce up with every thrust.

For a moment the only sounds in the room were the skin slapping and the groans and moans that you both let out so loudly that you’re sure that your neighbors will hear you.

Gary downed one of his hand to your clit and started to rub at it as the same hard rhythm he was having in your pussy, and it was becoming too much. The overwhelming feeling of his thick cock pounding in you, rubbing to your special spot with each nearly brutal thrust and the stimulation on you sweet clit made you come and squirt so hard that you lose it and everything became white around, your translucent semen wetting the sheets and him.

You could feel him continue to thrust in you through your orgasm, making you whine once more of overwhelming, but still loved it.

He was close, and could only manages a few more thrust in your tighter hole since you had came, and came ball deep, filling you of his white seed in long spurt.

You laid like that a moment, him on the top of you, covering you with his body, while you both tried to calm down your heavy breaths. He waited to be fully limp to ease himself out of you, his semen following him, slowly dripping out of you.

It surely was one of the best sex of your life for sure.


	6. Wrong team (Mario Mandzukic/YN)

A smirk on the lips, you waited Mario to come home after his match. Juventus had lost against Napoli, the team you support and you knew that he was going to make you “pay” back for it. So you had decided to wear your Napoli’s shirt and nothing more, lying on the side in a sexy pose on your shared bed.

You heard the front door being open, and Mario’s angry voice followed in the few next second. “YN! Where are you?”

You suppressed a giggle of excitation and responded right away, “I’m in the bedroom, babe.” You then heard his steps in the corridors, heavy and fast, before the door opened in a bang that nearly made you jump of surprise. But you didn’t, you knew Mario, and even if he seemed quite violent when he was upset like that, he would never hurt you.

His jaw dropped when he saw you, naked except for the jersey on the bed. “You’re such a bitch, YN. Spread like that, waiting for me to come and punish you.”

You couldn’t help but keep smirking. You loved when he talked like that, you loved to be ‘punished’, and he knew it right.

He sat on the edge of the bed, next to you. “Over my laps and quick,” he ordered, and you did what he told without questioning, positioning you so your stomach was on his thighs, ass up ready for an over-the-knee spanking.

He put his hand on the globes of your ass, caressing it slowly. “Remember your safe word?” he asked, because he didn’t want to hurt. You nodded, and he added, “Good, because I’m going to spank you hard. Use it if you can’t take it ok?” and you nodded once more. That is what you loved about him: he might be very dominant but he was caring.

He played a bit, squeezing and rubbing, before you felt his hand brought down hardly on one of your cheek, making you moan of pain but mostly pleasure. “One,” you counted with him, as you knew he loved when you did.

“Yeah, like that, count with me, my bitch,” he said and you giggled, you liked when he called you like that. He lifted his hand again, before repeating what he did to the other cheek making you bounce a bit with the force of the impact.

“Two, fuck yeah continue!” and he continued. You bounced and moaned every time his hand was bringing down, the sound of the slaps echoing in the room. Mario tried to not slap more than two times at the same place, sometimes downing his hand on your upper tights. It was rough spank but you liked it anyway.

When the count came to thirty, your ass was truly in fire, and surely red and already bruising. He downed his last slap between your legs, not too hard this time, knowing that the genitals parts were too sensitive for a hard one. He rested his hand here, entering one finger in you, teasing you.

“Such a whore, all wet from a spanking, uh?” he smirked. He then took his finger off, and laid you back on the mattress on your stomach, ass up with a pillow. “I’m going to fuck you in the ass, so if you don’t want it, tell it now.”

“You know I want it,” you smiled, turning your face to him. He smiled back to you before starting to undress. Once done, he went to the nightstand and took the lube, a condom and your Ben Wa balls out of it, dropping them next to you on the bed.

He touched your now purple cheeks, and you winced when he parted them, showing both your anus and your pussy. He sneaked a finger between your cheeks from the top to your wet and dropping lady part, drawing shivers down your spine. He grabbed the Ben Wa balls and slowly started to insert them in your vagina, slowly, one after the other, and you moaned to the sensation of feeling them moving inside at every of your move. “Yeah take them, take them my good bitch,” he murmured against your ear while finishing to insert them.

He then started to spread lube on his fingers and once done, he started to massage your rectum, slowly starting to enter your tight muscle with one finger, getting a loud moan from you. Once fully in, he waited a bit to let you adjust before as slowly as before starting to move it in and out to stretch you open for more. You kept moaning loudly and he allowed you to sneak a hand to your clit and rub at it to support the pain even if he kept brushing at your sweet point from your anus.

He added a second finger when he felt that you had loosened enough for it and parted them inside, keeping moving in and out. A third followed a few time later, and it continued to a fourth.

“Fuck, Mario! I’m ready! Take me, fuck!” you cursed, and you heard him chuckle, and suddenly his fingers weren’t there anymore. You heard him rip the packing of the condom, and he rolled it against his hard and red of not having been touched yet shaft. He put some more lube on himself and spread it a bit, before placing himself between your bruising ass cheeks.

“I’m going to take you hard YN, if it's too much you have your safe word,” he said, while grabbing both of you wrist in one of his hand blocking them above the back of you Napoli’s jersey. He grabbed at your hips with the other before slowly entering you secret core. He took his time, not wanting to hurt you, knowing that it was the hardest part, but he still dominated you by preventing you from moving neither your hips nor your arms; he was totally blocking you and you loved it. You loved feeling him ball deep in your ass, pressing against the balls in your vagina and stimulating your g-spot.

When he started moving, the balls moved too and it was an overwhelming feeling to be stimulated from both of your holes. He gained speed, and the thrust became deeper and harder, and you bounced up to every of them. For a moment the only sounds in the room were his balls’ skin slapping against your pussy and the groans and moans that you both let out.

A litany of ‘Mario’ came out of your mouth as you felt that your orgasm was close, and he must have felt it to because suddenly his breath was against you ear. “Come for me my bitch,” he ordered, and you did it.

You came so hard, squirting all over the pillow under your hips, wetting it, and tightening against the balls and the dick inside your holes. Everything went blank around you, and the fact that he was still thrusting inside of you making the balls move and kept stimulating you sensitive spot nearly made you faint.

He was close and his movement started to become harsh. You had tightened on him and it didn’t take him long to come. He groaned loudly against your shoulder, biting on it, while filling the condom of his white seed.

You rested like that a few second before he pulled out and took the condom off, knotting it and pulling it in the bin. He then came to the bed where you were still lying like before, and he took the dripping Ben Wa balls out of you.

Once done he laid on his back on the bed. You took off your too warm jersey and then cuddled against his chest. He posed his hand on your bruised ass, before murmuring to you, “You did well today YN, even if you’re supporting the wrong team.”


	7. Someone you truly loved (Oscar Emboaba/YN)

Oscar and you were dating since a few months already, but never had sex. You knew that it was because Oscar kind of shy about that subject and never pushed further. But tonight, after a nice intimate dinner that you had cooked, you wanted to take your relation to another level.

After the dessert was finished and that Oscar had helped you to put the dishes in the dishwasher, you both had cuddled on the sofa of your living room, your face nested in his neck. You slowly started to kiss the skin in front of your lips, drawing your way up to his lips. Shivers ran through his skin and he let out an absolutely cute little moan. You deepened the kiss and let your hands passing under the hem of his shirt, caressing the skin under your fingertips, slowly drawing them up on his abs, and starting to take the fabric off him.

But suddenly, he draws himself away from you to the other side of the sofa, hiding his face in his hands. You weren’t that surprised, because as it was said earlier, Oscar was a shy man, especially when it came to sex.

You approached him slowly, hugging him from behind. “I’m sorry YN, I’m… I’m not-…I-I-,” he stuttered, panicking a bit.

“It’s okay, shh, it’s okay, honey,” you tried and succeeded to soothe him.

“I’m virgin,” he finally confessed, turning around to face you, and it explained his shyness and uncomfort whenever you had tried to do something more with him. You looked at him in his eyes, seeing shame in them, and you took his hands in yours’.

“It’s okay, babe, there’s no shame about that,” you smiled to him, trying your best to reassure him, and it seemed to work as he lifted his eyes up in yours’.

“I want you to be my first time YN,” he admitted and you couldn’t help but kiss him passionately after his words. It meant a lot to you as you knew that it certainly meant a lot to him. You may have some experience with other men before, but for you it suddenly became way more important than taking it to another level. It meant show him how to make love, how to be feeling complete with the one you loved for the first time. A first time was for most of people an important moment.

You started again what you were doing before, and sneaked your hands under his shirt, and you took it away in the following seconds. You then left his lips to start to draw your way a bit downer on his neck and collarbone, biting and sucking love bites and hickeys there. He moaned when you did, and it made you smile as you downed a bit further to his nipples to which you administered the same treatment, making him whine.

You kissed your way on his perfectly toned abs and played a bit with his navel before being in front of his waistband where a bulge was clearly been seen. You looked up to see him look at you with lust in the eyes and you smiled a bit more as you took down his jeans. You then started to kiss his member through the fabric of his boxer short and he let out a high pitched moan that made you chuckle. You kept playing with him like that a few second, before taking pity on him and slowly, very slowly to tease him, taking down his boxer short, freeing his hard shaft that smacked up against his abdomen.

You took a few seconds to admire him, like that, at your mercy, before slowly enrolling your experimented hands around his dick, slowly taking it in an up and down movement. He gasped and moaned at the same time, gripping helplessly at the fabric of the sofa in vain. You jerked him off slowly, to tease him and make him let out that beautiful moans which you were literally dying for.

“Please, ah, please YN,” he gasped and you smiled to him.

“Please what honey?” you responded, slowing your hand on him, and he moaned of frustration.

“Please, do something, I don’t know, please,” and oh boy you will. With no prevent, you took the head of his shaft between your lips, slowly downing to take more of his member in your mouth. He moaned so loudly that you thought he was going to come just from that, and he nearly did. Every muscles of his body contracted, as he was trying not to come too soon, and you started to bob your head up and down on him.

At a moment you started to caress his balls and he loosed it. He came hard in your throat, his legs shaking as his climax took him. It was his first orgasm from another person, and you felt proud that it was from you.

You swallowed all, and let his dick slip out of your mouth slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him. When he started to come back to consciousness he blushed furiously, hiding once more his face in his hands.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry, I couldn’t hold back any longer and-and… I’m s-so sorry, I came too soon, I-I…”

You cut him by kissing him and took him in your arms. “It’s okay, don’t worry, babe, it’s okay,” you soothed him, and you slowly started to rub back at his cock, feeling it taking life again. “I can wait for you to harden back to continue further, it’s okay.”

And he did. He hardened quite quickly for someone who was still virgin of any woman touch a few minutes before. When done, you stood up, and undressed slowly, letting him discover your body as your clothes were taken off. When you were fully naked in front of his now hungry eyes, you took out a condom out of your jeans pocket. Then, you sat on his laps, and kissed him when you felt that he was starting to get nervous. All the while, you opened the package and slowly started to roll it down on his pulsing shaft, making him groan in the kiss.

You placed yourself so you had just to down your hips to feel him in you, and broke the kiss to look at him in the eyes. What you saw was two differents but close feeling; love and lust. You gripped at his neck and shoulder as he gripped at your hips and slowly and carefully downed yourself, slowly and carefully driving him deep in you until he shifted to the hilt.

It was an awesome feeling to finally feeling him I you, to finally feel the man you loved in you. And it seemed to be the same for him as he lined his forehead against yours, gasping loudly and mumbling a flood of “I love you” in Portuguese.

You slowly started to lift your hips to fall back on his thick cock again, and he helped you to do it with his hands on your hips. You did it again, drawing loud moans and groans from the both of you, and as time passed, you fastened, your movement becoming more sloppy, until the moment where you both lost it at the same time.

You came hardly, driving your nails in the skin of his neck and squirting all over him, wetting the sofa at the same as he too came in the condom grabbing furiously your hips and you were sure that you will have bruises tomorrow. He screamed your name when he came and you did the same, the walls of the room resonating it.

You laid like that a moment, naked and cuddled together on your sofa, enjoying the presence of the other.

“It was an amazing first time _meu amor_ , thank you,” he finally mumbled against your hair, and you smiled thinking the same, because for you too it was a first time. The first time you had made love with someone you truly loved.


	8. It has burnt! (Olivier Giroud)

You and Olivier had been married for a moment now, but until now you had been too shy to have sex with him. Not that you was afraid of him, he is your husband after all, that just how you were; you had always wanted to wait to be married to do it, and Olivier had respected that, but now, you were too shy to do anything, and you could feel that he was getting a bit more frustrated every day, even if he tried not to show it to you, and kept saying that it was alright, and that he will wait for you to be ready.

One day you thought he was going to come home late from training, so you eased yourself in just a shirt and your underwear around the flat. You put on some music and then started cooking one of those French meals, the beef bourguignon, like your mother-in-law had taught you, humming the lyrics of asongs.

You were deep in your though, concentrating on not to mess up with the dinner, when you jumped violently in surprise as two hands sneaked under your shirt on your hips.

When you turned around, you saw your dear husband laughing hardly.

“Oli’! You scared me so much!” you screamed at him, only making him laughs more.

“Oh my, YN! You should have seen you!” he continued to laugh restlessly. You pouted and that made him laugh a bit more before taking you in his arms, sliding his hands under your shirt on your hips again.

That when you became aware of the situation, of you being half naked in your kitchen, while he hugged you, and you blushed furiously, hiding your face in his shoulder.

Olivier started to drop kisses on your neck and it made shivers run through your spine, so he continued, and finally turned your head back in front of his’. He then kissed you lips tenderly, making you smile a bit in the kiss.

“Weren’t you supposed to come home late, tonight?” you asked when you parted.

“No, it’s tomorrow,” he responded with a smirk, before kissing you again. Then, his hands on your hips started to go up slowly, caressing the skin under his fingerprints. You shivered once more and he smirked to that too, and before you knew it your shirt was on the floor, letting you in underwear in front of him who was fully clothed. You blushed once again, and you tried to hide your face in his shoulder again but he prevented you of doing that by kissing his way down your neck to your collarbone, sucking and biting your tender skin, leaving hickeys on it.

“Wait, wait,” you called and he automatically looked at you in the eyes. “Can we- can we do it in the bedroom?” you asked shyly and he smiled to you, grabbing you by the tights, carefully lifting you through the flat to your bedroom.

Once there he let you touch the ground again, and slowly his hands sneaked up in your back and undid you bra, taking it off you. Your cheeks were now crimson red, and as always he smirked to that.

“You’re definitely too cute when you blush, YN,” he murmured. He then started to cup you breast in his experienced hands and playing with them, before you stopped him. You grabbed at the hem of his shirt and took it off in the same second, Olivier letting you do, enjoying the view of you nearly all naked in front of him.

You kissed him back, his hips pressed against yours, showing you his arousal. You touched and caressed his chest and abs, enjoying the toned body under your hands. In the mean time, Olivier had started back to play with you breast, playing with your nipple, making them hard and pinching on them, making you whine and shiver at the same time.

You unbuckled his jeans and let them slip on the floor, you were now at the same point, before suddenly breaking the kiss to fall on your knee in front of him, your head in front of his waistband. He moaned loudly when you started to touch his bulge through the fabric of his boxer short. You looked up at his face and saw him looking at you, the lust clearly seen in his hungry eyes.

“You don’t have to do this, it’s your first time, you-” he started.

“But I want to,” you cut him, smiling shyly to him, and he caressed your hair at that.

You slide down his boxer short, the fabric joining his jeans on the floor, and started to stoke at his shaft. He moaned and groaned, and that made you want to continue. You loved to see the pleasure on the face of the man you loved.

You then started to kiss the top of his length, licking on the small slit, making him groan and pull at your hair, in encouragement.

“Please, YN,” he murmured, and you took him in your mouths and started to bob your head up and down on it, savouring every of his gasps and moans. You tried to take him deeper with every thrust, but it was hard since it was the first time you did it, and that he has a pretty large cock and you gagged a lot, so you stroked him where you couldn’t reach with your hand.

“Ah, fuck, YN! Stop, or I’ll come, stop!” he tried to pull back and you let him do as you didn’t want him to come yet. He put you back on your feet and pushed you toward the bed. He then took your panties away and grabbed at your legs, spreading them wide.

He started to kiss you _there_ , slowly, pushing his tongue against your clit, making you moan and gasp. He pulled away, and you then felt a finger sneaking in your sensitive and private lips, being welcomed in your wet and virgin core. You moaned when he started to move in you, rubbing at you clit with his thumb. A second finger joined the other after a moment, and you started to moan loudly against his ear, making him groan too.

When you thought you were going to lose it he pulled his hand back, looking at you in the eyes with a smirk, slowly taking his dripping fingers to his lips, licking it clean.

“Fuck, Oli’! Take me, take me, please,” you begged, and he giggled not used to see you like that. You widened your legs a bit more if that was possible and he placed his member at your entrance. “Just-just go slow, ok?” you asked suddenly unsure and he nodded.

He kissed you deeply and tenderly when he pushed in your tight hole, the both of you moaning in the kiss. Him because of your tights walls pressing around him and you because of the pain. He tried to soothe you, caressing you and kissing you everywhere, and it nearly made you forget it. He waited for you to nod at him to continue, and he pushed deeper, reaching the hilt. He slowly started to pull back, continuing to kiss you all over the face, creating a slow movement of in and out.

“Faster, Oli’, please,” you murmured as it had started to feel pleasurable. You now moaned of pleasure at every thrust, your hands on the back of Olivier leaving marks. For a moment the only sound in the room was the skin slapping and the loud sound that you both let out.

One of Olivier’s hands left your hips to down a bit to your clit, where he started to rub at the same pace as his thrust, and it was overwhelming. The sensation of feeling him in you, stimulating that special spot in you and his hand rubbing at your sensitive flesh was an overwhelming feeling, and you knew you wouldn’t last long. You never had expected that having sex was that pleasurable.

You came hard, moaning loudly, and biting his shoulder, squirting all over him, wetting the sheets under you. Everything became blurry around you, and you could feel him continue to push in you at a nearly violent rhythm as he was chasing his own orgasm, and that made you whine of overwhelming. But it didn’t matter, you still loved it.

He was close, and you had tightened even more than before around him so he didn’t take long before he came in you, filling you of his white seeds.

You rested like that a moment, cuddled together, Olivier on the top of you, dropping tender kisses on your neck.

Suddenly a smell came to your nose, and you remembered. The beef Bourguignon.

“Fuck, Oli’! Move! Move!” you pushed his chest and hurried to go to the kitchen. You turned off the hot plate, and opened the lid. A puff of smoke brought out of it. “Fuck! It has burnt!”


	9. I love you since Chelsea (André Shürrle/Kevin De Bruyne)

Kevin was in love. He was in love with a man, one of his teammates precisely. He was in love but he was sure that it wasn’t the same for the other. André may be ambiguous when it came to his sexuality and love life but the Belgian knew for sure that he didn’t love him back. Yet there was an awkward atmosphere between them, they had been friend during their time in Chelsea, where he had fell in love with him, but now it was different. André seemed distant toward him, but when they had to speak to each other, the atmosphere was electric and full of unresolved sexual tension.

When Kevin finally came in the locker room after training, nearly all of his teammates were already gone, as he had stayed longer on the pitch to train. He quickly undressed himself and went to the shower. He was surprised when he saw that there was still someone there. That someone was André, and he turned around to see who was here when he entered the room.

Kevin tried his best not to stare at the fit and beautiful naked body in front of him and went to one of the showers, before turning it on and turns around to face the tiles. He did his best not to think of the naked man behind him, concentrating to carefully remove every bead of sweat on his body.

He succeeded to do it until André moved to the shower next to him, watching him moving as he washed his hair.

“Today’s training was quite hard,” the German started smiling at him.

“Yeah, it was,” Kevin responded not really sure what to say, starting to blush lightly as the man he loved was standing next to him in all his naked glory.

“And you stayed longer?” he asked without really waiting for an answer but Kevin did anyway.

“Yeah, I always do that, you know…”

“I know, that’s why I’m still here,” André kept smiling, and Kevin didn’t understand. Was he saying that he had waited for him?

André kept talking to him about random thing, and Kevin responded with short answer, as he still had to concentrate his mind out of the naked and so tempting body in front of him. As he was about to finish his shower ands turn it off, André became quiet, and when Kevin turned around to see why the older had stopped talking, he found him close to him, really close to him. Their bodies were separate of really few centimetres, and he could feel the older one’s breath on his face.

Kevin made the “mistakes” to look at André’s lips and in the following second those were on his', kissing him deeply, making him wide open his eyes of surprise.

They were kissing.

André was kissing him.

He was kissing the man he loved.

Kevin didn’t believe it. It couldn’t be true. André’s lips were really against his’. But suddenly they were away. André had stepped back.

“I’m sorry, I thought you-” but he never finished it, Kevin grabbed his head between his hands taking him back against him, and kissing him again.

They kissed passionately, Kevin trying to show the older blond how much he loved him through this kiss. He wrapped his arms around André’s neck, while this one was grabbing him by the hips pressing him against his’.

The heat in the room became warmer and warmer as seconds passed and when they finally parted, breathless, resting their forehead against each other’s, Kevin became aware of one thing. They were both aroused, and their crotchs were pressing against each others so he could try to hide it.

“God, you drive me crazy!” the forward mumbled, while kissing his jaw and downing to his neck. He was sucking and biting the tender skin, surely leaving love bites, and the younger moaned and whined as he felt André’s hands getting up on his torso, finishing their race on his chest, just above the two sensitive flesh studs, pinching them.

Kevin dug his fingernails in the back of André’s neck, and that one left his neck to bit at his collarbone before backing his head to look at him in the eyes. In both blues eyes we could see one thing: lust. But love could also be seen.

“Please,” Kevin whined as he felt the hands finally leave his nipples alone and downing again, more south than last time. He gasped when he felt his fingertips stopping just before touching him there.

“Please what, love, tell me,” he smirked, and Kevin mumbled an ‘asshole’ loud enough for the blond to hear him.

“You perfectly know what I want, André!” he finally added, and the blond chuckled before taking pity and grabbing at his throbbing and aching manhood in one hand with his own one.

He started to stroke them slowly, savouring the moan escaping the now round open mouth of his now lover. Kevin had let his head fall back against the tiles, and was digging his nails so had at André’s back he was sure he was leaving marks. The blond other hand, the one that wasn’t stroking them, was grabbing at his ass cheeks, parting them and lightly playing with them.

“André, André, please! Please fuck me, please!” the midfielder finally moaned and André chuckled once more, kissing him on the lips.

“I’d love to but we can’t today, dear. We don’t have any lube, and there’s no way I’m taking you dry,” he smiled and kissed him again, speeding up his strokes, gaining a long and loud moan from the younger.

Kevin cursed as it hit him, and bit his lips to refrain groan to come out, vainly. But in the end, he thought, it didn’t matter as he was so close that he wasn’t going to last long.

André started to bit his neck again, and his hand didn’t stop to go faster and faster.

“Come for me, Kevin,” André nearly ordered but it was too sweet to be an order, and bit at the lobe of his ear. That’s when he loses it.

He came hard on the older one’s hand and member, moaning a litany of “André” like if he was calling a god. It was by far the best orgasm he ever had had; everything went blank and for a moment he couldn’t think of anything else than the feeling of feeling André everywhere. It was so overwhelming that his legs were shaking and he was sure that if André’s hand wasn’t staying him still he would already be lying on the floor.

André must have come at a moment, because when Kevin pulled himself together and opened his eyes again, he was cuddling him, his hard on now limp against him. He was pecking his neck with light kisses, and Kevin couldn’t stop smiling by the feeling of feeling loved.

“Soooooooo,” the Belgian started without really knowing where to start.

“‘Soooooooo’ what?” André responded finally facing him, their eyes locked with each others.

“So, what are we?” he finally asked after a few second of silence.

“A couple? If you want us to of course… because for me I think my feelings toward you are pretty obvious,” the German answered his past confidence suddenly away to show hesitation, before adding in a whisper: “I love you.”

Kevin mumbled trying to hide his face in André’s neck, without succeeding, so he whispered back: “I love you too. I love you since Chelsea.”


	10. Skinny or not (Calum Chambers/You)

You had fall asleep on your couch just after the end of the match. Arsenal had won and of course you were happy for your boyfriend, but your studies exhausted you.

When you woke up it was because you felt two strong arms slowly lifting you up, holding you behind your back and knees. You opened your eyes only to be face to face with the man you love. He smiled to you and you couldn’t do other than respond to this. Calum was such a lovely man, always caring and loving, sometimes you wondered why he was with someone like you.

He carried you to your bedroom and dropped you on the bed. He then laid next to you under the blankets, cuddling you. You nested your face in his neck, and smiled when you smelt his own special scent, it soothed you, and your eyes closed as you felt yourself already falling asleep.

You were pulled out of your dozing by small kisses all around your face, starting on your forehead, slowly downing on the bridge of your nose, your eyes, your cheeks, your chin and finally on your lips, kissing them as tenderly as before. You smiled once more, and he deepened the kiss, his hands slowly passing under the hem of your t-shirt. As his hands went up, you understood what he wanted and froze trying to head back. He backed up to that and looked at you surprised.

Calum and you had been a couple for a few months already, nearly seven to be honest, but you never had sex until now. You knew that Calum wasn’t going to push you to do it if you didn’t want it, but you in fact did. It was just that every time he touched you, touched the skin of your stomach, every time he could nearly feel your rib under it, it made you shiver. You hated how skinny you were. Some people were fighting to lose weight, but for you it was the other way, you were fighting to gain some. Until now, Calum had never seen you without at least a t-shirt on. You were afraid that he wouldn’t like your body and had always tried to hide it from him until now.

You hide your face in his neck, and he just rocked you without understanding why you were silently crying.

“I’m sorry, baby, I know you’re not ready, please forgive me,” he mumbled sincerely against your head, kissing the top of it.

“It’s not that… it’s just that I-I… it’s…” you sobbed and didn’t succeed to finish your sentence.

“Take your time, love, its okay,” he mumbled once more and kissed you on the top of the head again. He caressed your hair slowly, soothing you at the same time and soon your tears dried.

“I feel too skinny for you to see me like that… I mean, my body is so skinny you can feel my ribs under my skin, my thighs nearly don’t exist, I literally don’t have breast nor developed hips, and so on…” you murmured softly but you knew he heard you. He grabbed you harder, taking you as close as it was possible against his chest and kept rocking you.

“I love you and will always love you YN. No matter if you’re skinny, curvy or overweight. You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what, okay?” he asked without really waiting for an answer even if you nodded quietly.

Calum started to kiss you on the lips again, taking his time to make you more confident. When you parted your lips to let his tongue meet yours he as slowly started to sneak his hand on your hips and up again, caressing the skin under his palms. He finally broke the kiss to take off your shirt when his hands reached your ribs.

He left your lips to go downer, kissing your jaw, your neck and finally your collarbone, where he sucked and bit lightly leaving marks and making you moan in the mean time.

You grabbed his hair and pulled softly on it as he downed a bit more to be facing your chest. You tried once more to draw back when you saw that he was going to take your bra off, but he lifted his head up and kissed you on the lips once more to show you how much he loved you. Every part of you. Skinny or not.

You finally let him do it, and instantaneously felt heat in your cheeks as you blushed. Seeing that, Calum started to cup them in his hands and kiss and caress every little bit of skin possible, once more taking his time to make you confident enough to stop hiding your face behind your arms. You did at a point, moaning loudly as he bit softly on one of your sensitive nipples.

After a long moment spent on this area of your body he continued to kiss his way downer, passing by your stomach and bellybutton before finally ending his race in front of you waistband. You helped him to pull off your pants by lifting your hips a bit. You blushed once more when you saw him looking at you, and you tried to hide yourself behind your arms again but he prevented you to do so. He grabbed your wrist in his palms and lifted his head back in front of your’.

“You don’t have to hide from me YN, you’re beautiful and always will be to me, okay?” he mumbled and you nodded. He kissed you tenderly on the lips again, and you felt confident enough to take off his shirt, grabbing the hem of it before pulling it up. You then started to touch his torso, passing your hands and fingers on his chest and toned abs. God; this man was going to make you die!

He started to kiss you on the neck again, while you tried and succeeded to pull off his pants and boxer shorts in one move. He was then, totally naked in front of you, his fully erected shaft pressing against your tights.

Slowly you took him in one hand and as slowly started to stroke him lightly at the beginning, fastening after, and making him groan of pleasure. You weren’t sure of what you were doing but it seemed to work as Calum bit on your neck and kept groaning and moaning against your skin.

“Ah fuck! YN! Stop please, or I’ll come!” he moaned again and you stopped, smiling a bit, proud of you.

He took off the last piece of tissue on you. Calum drew back and took a condom out of the nightstand. He then opened it but before that he could roll it on himself, you took it out of his hands and helped him, making him breathe loudly.

He then turned you on your side, placing himself behind you, so that he was spooning you. He placed himself in front of your entrance, and kissed your shoulder, like if he was asking for permission. As an answer you took one of his hands in your’ and turned your head around to press your lips against his’ in a tender kiss. He kept your hand in his, while the other was caressing you everywhere he could as he entered you as slowly as possible like if he was afraid to break you.

He waited a bit, giving the both of you time to adjust to the new waves of sensations. Calum kissed and caressed you everywhere he could reach; trying once more to show you how much he loved you.

After a moment, you nodded to him and he started to move slowly, gaining speed with each thrusts. The room was filled of moans and groans or even skin slapping. You were grabbing at hand surely hurting him, but it didn’t mattered.

It felt awesome and you could feel your orgasm built up. When he finally reached that special spot in you that made you see stars, you moaned so loudly you were sure your neighbour was hearing you. He did it again, and again, and again, until you could take it anymore and came violently on him, tightening on him, shaking of overwhelming as you still felt him in you hitting you on your sweet point.

He followed suit, filling the rubber of his white semen in long spurt, pulling out once done, knotting the condom and throwing it away in the bin near the bed after. He then collapsed against your back, his head resting in your neck, breathing loudly, and kissing you there while you tried to calm down you too.

You finally fell asleep again, in the arms of the man you loved, this time feeling truly loved, skinny or not.


	11. Like Magnets (Hector Bellerin/you)

You were on your sofa, buried under your bed duvet in pyjamas, an ice-cream bowl in your hands, and your hair as messy as it could ever be. You had just broken up with your boyfriend, Hector. Well ex-boyfriend now…

It made tears show up again just by thinking about it. You didn’t want to do that, but it was necessary. Hector was a true angel, he bought you flowers and chocolate regularly, made you gift as often as he could, took you to romantic date every time he could, showed you his love in every way he could think; he really was the cutest guy in the world in your opinion. But no one can be perfect, perfection doesn’t exist, and he wasn’t the exception to the rule. He was consumed by jealousy to the point you couldn’t even talk to your male’s relatives. It wasn’t bearable anymore and you had already prevented him that next time he would be jealous it would be the end, and he ‘behaved’ a time, until yesterday.

You were texting with a male friend you knew since you were knee high to a grasshopper, he had been in fact in your teenage years like the brother you never had, and when you went to the kitchen to take a glass of water you had left your phone on the coffee table. When you came back you saw him with your phone in the hands his face already turning bright red, and you knew what was going to happens. The quarrel started here. It ended up in screams and you telling him it was over and throwing him to the door. It had been the most difficult thing you ever had to do.

You remember how much you had cried last night, and the tears you were holding back finally let go, and slid on your cheeks. You put down your ice-cream and swaddled in your duvet even closer if that was possible. You already missed him, but you knew you had to do it.

As you was about to cry yourself to sleep, someone knocked on your door and you jumped of surprise, as you weren’t expecting anyone. You stood up and went to your hall; you then looked through the peephole, and gasped when you recognised the man standing there flower in his hands, face pale and red eyes of the many tears he had let out.

Hot tears were still rolling on your wet cheeks as you slipped down sitting on the floor backing the door, still swaddled in your warm blanket.

“YN, please, I know you’re here, I can hear the TV, please,” he said slowly, but you heard him well and a sob took you when you saw how sad his voice was. “Please, I beg you, please, open the door.”

You sobbed again and you were sure he was actually hearing you. Hector kept talking to you and his voice was so heartbreaking, you could not resist, and stood up on your legs again and opened the door quickly.

The second the door was open, Hector was already against you, taking you in his arms, and apologising in every language he knew, the flowers long forgotten on the floor and the door closed once he was fully in. You only realised he was crying when tears slid in your neck, wetting the skin there.

“Please, YN, please forgive me, I beg you, please, please,” he cried, holding your head between his hands, his forehead against yours, his eyes melting in front of yours. “Please… I promise I will do my best not to be jealous anymore… please…”

You kept crying and sobbing and you could not respond with your voice so you did it with the only way you saw. You grabbed at his neck with so much force that you were sure you would leave nails mark on it and you kissed him. You kissed him deeply. You kissed him tenderly. You kissed him with force. You kissed him with so much love you could not even properly express it.

He responded to it, lips moving and parting to let your tongues express your love to each others. It was hard but tender at the same time and he let a whimper out when your teeth bit his lips dragging blood in it.

“I love you so much YN, the thought of losing you drive me crazy, I can’t bear it, please, I can’t bear it, I can’t support it when I’m away from you,” he cried against your lips and it broke you heart even more to see him like that.

You kissed again, deeper than before, and his hands slowly passed the hem of your t-shirt and stayed on your hips, caressing your skin there. He then softly left your lips and started to kiss his way on your jaw and neck, sucking and biting leaving soft marks. You moaned and automatically knew how your reunion would end, not that you complained.

Hector then moved his hand from your hips to grab you under your thighs and carried you to your bedroom letting, dropping you carefully on your bed. You helped him to remove your pyjama’s shirt, and he then restarted his kisses’ way on you, passing from your collarbone to your naked breast, where he stayed a moment to play with the tender skin there. You whined loudly and you could feel him smile against your skin as he downed a bit more to your stomach and navel, miming the act with his tongue when he reached it.

Once in front of your waistband he lost no time to take off your pyjama’s pants and panties, leaving you naked while he was still fully clothed. You sat up and helped him out of his shirt, admiring the beautiful and toned body of the man you loved, and then put down his jeans. When done, you started to rub him through his boxer short making him groan and moan at the same time.

You finally took pity on him, and took off the last piece of tissue separating you, and started to really stroke his member, slowly to make him whine. He mumbled a little “please” and that when you decided yourself, and softly took the head between your lips, sucking on it, making him gasp loudly. You downed slowly on him, taking your time for you both to enjoy, you knew perfectly you could not do deep throat so you preferred it to be slow, enrolling your hand where you could not reach.

You could feel him starting to shudder, and the following the second he begged: “Oh God! YN! Stop, please stop or I’ll come!”

You did like he said and pulled out with a smile, proud of the state you put him in. You lied back in bed and smiled at him as you watched him take a condom from the nightstand and put it on himself. He then joined you and kissed you tenderly, slowly placing himself between your spread legs, and as you parted your lips to deepen the kiss, entered you as tenderly as he kissed you.

He waited a bit before moving, letting you the time to adjust you did not needed, but that how Hector was: caring, and that what you loved so much about him. He then started to move, slowly at the beginning, concentrating on showing you how much he loved you, his hands caressing every parts of skin he could reach, drawing shiver on his way.

As time passed, his thrust became faster and deeper as one of his hand found the most sensitive part of your body, rubbing your clit at the same pace as his thrust in you. You were in heaven. Your back arched and you grabbed at his neck hardly surely leaving nails marks.

The sensation of him in you, making love to you, reaching amazing spots in you making you see stars, and his fingers rubbing against your sensitive clits, was just overwhelming, and you knew you would not last long. So when it took you abruptly, shivering and shuddering, feeling yourself squirting against Hector, it did not really surprise you. Slowly you felt the sheets under you getting wetter and wetter as your orgasm took you and seeing Hector’s thrusts it was just a matter of second for him to come in the rubber that was separating you. Even if you hated having to use condom, you preferred to because it was better to be safe than sorry.

Hector came loudly, murmuring a litany of “I love you” against you neck, as his semen filled the condom, and he fell on the top of you, breathless. You stayed there a moment, calming your breaths, and cuddling.

“I’m so sorry, YN, please forgive me…” he finally mumbled against your lips before kissing you.

“I thought my answer was obvious, but if you need to hear it: I forgive you, but you’ll need to trust me and not being jealous for nothing, okay?” you said tenderly between two kisses.

“I promise you I’ll try my best,” he responded, cuddling even closer if it was possible against you.

In the end, you could not fight it, you were made for each others, and you always were attracted back with each others, like magnet.


	12. Punished (Ter Stegen/Piqué)

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Gerard snapped, taking Marc’s jaw in his hand and turning his face around, so that they were looking at each other in the eyes. “You know how things work here in Barcelona when we’re losing, right?” he asked without really waiting for an answer but the German still nodded. “So what are you waiting for? Strip!” he ordered.

And so Marc does. Usually after a loss, the players would ‘vote’ for the player who played the worse and this one was ‘punished’. This time, they had chosen Marc. It was the first time since he was in the club, and even if until now he had not been chosen, he knew it would have come sooner than later. He knew what it consisted of, some of his teammates had explained it to him, and even if some people would be afraid by all this, he was not, and neither were his teammates, because it helped to release tension between them. With only one person to blame after every loss, it improved their group cohesion.

The Spaniard sat on the edge of the hotel room’s bed, before speaking again to the tall German standing half naked in his boxer short in the middle of the room. “When I order you to strip, I mean entirely,” he said abruptly after glancing at him a long two second.

Blushing deeply, Marc looked at the other side of the room before quickly taking off the last fabric he was wearing. He did not try to hide his genitals as he knew it would not be useful, knowing what was following.

“Over my knee, on your stomach,” Gerard ordered once more, and the goalkeeper complied directly, not discussing a bit. He shifted a bit trying to be in the most comfortable position for what followed and the defender helped him a bit. He was his teammate after all and did not want to harm him seriously. He then immobilized him with one hand, the other caressing the tender skin of his backside.

“The team chose to spank you twenty times as it is the first time for you. I want you to count them and to say ‘Thank you Barça’ after each of them. Understand?” he said calmly but with a dominating voice. Once again, Marc nodded. “I want to hear you. Understand?” he repeated harshly.

“Yes, I understand,” he responded, closing his eyes, preparing himself to the first slap.

When it came, he let out a small cry, not because of the pain, because this one was bearable but because of the surprise of the slap. “One, thank you Barça.” he mumbled.

“Louder, I can’t hear you,” the defender snapped.

But before he could say it again another slap fell on his ass, this one much harder than the first one, landing at the exact same place as the other one. “Two, thank you Barça,” he nearly shouted of sharp pain.

“Good,” he briefly congratulated, and he continued. The slaps continued to fall, Gerard trying his best not to hit more than two times the same spots, and quickly, when they reached the count of sixteen, his backside was totally red. The defender laid his hand briefly on the back of his thighs, and Marc let out and deep moaning whine.

That is also when he noticed something. He was hard. His member as awkwardly pressed against the thigh of Gerard and there was no way the Spaniard had not noticed himself. The goalkeeper started to blush deeply, ashamed of his body reaction. He knew some of his teammates actually enjoyed to be ‘punished’, but he never thought he would. For him, it would have been something quite painful he would have had to do, and then they would forget all about it like nothing ever happened and that none of his teammates had once spanked him.

But here he was: hard like he never had been and would ever be, by a spanking of his teammate. 

He shifted uncomfortably on the older one knee and that when he noticed a second thing. Gerard was hard too. His manhood poked his side, proving him he was not the only weirdo in the room, and it reassured him a bit.

The last slap fell on his ass with a loud noise, right in the middle of it, fingers spread to reach as much of skin possible, with so much force that he bounced forward, and a really loud moan of pain and pleasure mixed together came out of his throat. His member twitched, and for a second he was afraid he would come like that on Gerard’s thigh and embarrasses himself for the rest of his life. But gladly, his body did not betray him, and a small smile lightened his red face as he said for the last time: “Twenty, thank you Barça.”

Gerard took him in his arms, and laid him on his side on the bed, slowly caressing with one hand the aching red skin of his backside, while the other pressed him against his torso.

“You did well,” he praised him lightly kissing the top of his head. “I’m now going to reward you for your obedience.” he added, the hand caressing his ass no longer on it, tenderly caressing his way toward Marc’s swollen and aching shaft, taking it in his callused palm. He started to stroke him lightly in the beginning, making the goalkeeper whining, fastening his pace after a moment.

The German gasped and panted, grabbing at the Spaniard’s shirt overwhelmed by the sensation the spanking at made him felt and now this. It did not took him long to come, his white semen spilling in the taller one hand in long spurt, as a loud groan filled the room.

They stayed like that a moment, Marc cuddled against Gerard chest, panting loudly, his eyes closed from the breathtaking orgasm he just had experienced. It was by far the best he ever had and ever would have had.

When he regained his composure, he blushed deeply and tried to back away from his teammate embrace, teammate that just had made him come like never before, to perhaps return the favour to him, but the defender kept him close.

“You uhm- you didn’t come,” he tried to explain himself, still shifting in his arms.

“And it’s none of your business. You don’t have to worry about that; this night was just about your punishment and reward. Not about me finding my release.” he said quietly but firmly, and once again Marc nodded, not knowing what to answer.

If you had asked yesterday, he would not have thought he would like that much the little ‘tradition’ of the Barça, but in the end he liked, no, he loved to be punished.


	13. How you should take care of a lady (Bastian Schweinsteiger/you 18+)

Pressed against a wall of a nightclub’s restroom, you were currently fighting against the heavy body of your very drunk boyfriend who seemed not to understand that when you say no, it is no.

“Please stop! I don’t want it!” you tried once more to push him away, vainly; he was taller and stronger than you. You kept pushing his chest, while you felt his hands under your shirt, you pushed them away, but he put them back in the same second.

“C’mon YN, I know you want it!” he said and you wanted to vomit when you scented his breath. You hated when he was drunk, he always was a real dickhead, but it was the first time he was really that annoying and when his hand passed under your skirt, you were truly afraid.

“NO! I don’t want it! Leave me alone! Stop it!” you screamed pushing him away, successfully this time. Well it was not only because of you that he stumbled back; a tall blond had come to your help and had punched him in the jaw.

“When a lady say no, it’s no, asshole!” he spat at him before turning around to you. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you for your help,” you responded and then turned around to your boyfriend. “Remember this moment, it’s the last time you see me! We’re over!” you screamed at him and walked out of the room, and out of the club.

When the fresh air of the night hit your face you allowed yourself to stop, leaning against a wall, to get your heartbeat at a normal speed. Without noticing tears started to slide on your cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay now, you’re safe, he’s away,” the guys from before, who had apparently followed you outside, tried to sooth, rubbing his hands against your upper-arm. You slowly snuggled against his shoulder, and sobbed loudly against it, wetting his shirt at the same time.

He kept rubbing his hand on the top of your back, surely not sure if he could touch you anywhere else for the moment as you were in shock.

When you finally calmed, you blushed deeply backing out of his embrace. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know wha-what I…” you stuttered and closed your mouth before continuing to make a fool of yourself.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, it’s totally normal, it’s perfectly normal,” he said calmly once more. He then offered you his hand “I’m Bastian.”

“YN.” you responded taking his hand in yours. “Thank you for what you did earlier, I don’t know how to thank you, it’s really- thank you really,” you stuttered once more.

“Just smile, a beautiful lady like you shouldn’t be crying, and definitely not because of some dickhead who pretend to be their boyfriend,” he responded kindly, and you started to blush deeply at his comment.

“Thank you for everything Bastian, really. I don’t want to impose on your kindness but my now ex-boyfriend was supposed to drive me home, but now…” you said hesitantly.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I’ll drive you there,” he responded automatically. You thanked him once more and followed him to his car that was parked a little further in the street. Once there he opened you the door like the gentleman he was since you had meet him.

On your way to your apartment, you discussed of your respective life, you learnt his full name, his age, that he was a German football player, that he was single since some time but that he was not really searching a girlfriend either. He asked you the same type of question, and soon you exchanged your number. He really was a nice guy.

He finally parked in front of your apartment, after approximately fifteen minutes of ride.

“Thank you so much for the ride, and for what happened in the club, really,” you thanked him again.

“It totally normal, I wasn’t going to let a lady go home alone, and certainly not if she have to walk. Which kind of man would I be if I had let you go home like that!” he exclaimed, smiling to you. “Have a good night,” he added when you opened the car door, and you said the same to him.

You walked until the door of the building before turning around and going back to Bastian car as was not gone yet.

“May I offer you a drink upstairs, maybe?” you asked unsure, after all it was late; he might want to go home himself.

“If it’s offered so nicely, I surely won’t refuse a beer,” he responded with a smile, before getting out of his car in the following seconds.

You both went upstairs, still talking. Conversation came naturally between you, and it was a nice thing. You opened your door, and came inside. You said to him making himself comfortable while you went to the kitchen and took two beers out of the fridge. You then went back to the living room where you saw him sitting on the couch.

“Here,” you handed him one. He opened it, and drinks a mouthful of it, and you chatted again. Time passed, without you noticing, and the beer were empty since a long time, when you noticed how close you were. Your shoulder touched and only dozen of centimeters separated your face.

You both got quiet suddenly, looking in the eyes of the other. In a same movement, you slowly started to bring your heads closer, and your lips finally touched a few seconds later. You kissed like that for some second, before you felt his tongues poking your lips, asking you to part them. And you did, letting him enter your mouth, in a battle of tongues that neither of you won. It was tender but intense at the same time.

“YN, let me show how a lady should be treated, please” he said tenderly, caressing your cheeks, and you nodded.

He stood up, carrying you under your knees, while you said him where you bedroom was. He dropped you on your bed, falling on the top of you, kissing his way in your jaw, to your neck and then to your collarbone. You moaned as you felt him sucking and biting there, surely leaving red marks.

He grabbed the hem of your shirt, but before taking it off, he looked at you in your eyes to ask your permission. You nodded once more, and lifted your arms to help him. He took it off and continued his kisses, reaching you breast in no time, taking off your bra, starting to play with your sensitive nipples, pinching, biting, or and kissing them, making your arch you back of pleasure as deep moans escaped you.

He continued to down his kisses, passing above your stomach, playing lightly with your navel, before reaching the waist band of your skirt. He made it slide on your legs, taking it off, leaving you in your panties only, while he was fully dressed. You blushed once more and he laughed before dropping a tender kiss on your lips.

He caressed your legs from the thighs to toes before doing the same in the other sense, bringing sparkle in his way. You let out a little moan, when he palmed you from above the fabric. He finally took of your wet panties, and you were fully naked in front of his hungry eyes.

He came back to kissing you on the lips, one of his hands caressing your side, while the other traveled to your most sensitive parts. Once there, he started to caress it with the tip of his fingers, drawing shivers through your body, from head to toes. He rubbed at your delicate clit with his thumb, while his index slowly entered you, pushing in as delicately as he could, as if he was afraid to break you, like the gentleman he was.

You moaned and arched when he started to move it in and out in a slow but still satisfying movement. He speeded a bit, and added a second one with the one already there, making you moan of the stimulation he was putting on both your clit and inner-self.

“Fuck, Basti’! Don’t stop!” you whined as he kept accelerating.

“I’m not planning to,” he chuckled while adding a third one, kissing you in your neck, biting and sucking there, making you arch your back of pleasure. He kept stimulating your sensitive clit in addition to the spot inside of you that made you see stars, and you were sure you were not going to last long.

Overwhelming. It was definitely overwhelming, and you could not hold back, anymore, you came hardly, squeezing on his fingers inside of you, as your juice spread itself between your legs, on his hand and on the sheets. You moaned and whined his name at the same time, digging your nails in his back, surely leaving marks there.

He took his finger out of you, drying them on the sheet beside you, and stayed on the top of you, kissing you and caressing you all the while you were panting and trying to bring your composure back.

When you finally opened you eyes it was to a smiling Bastian, who kissed you on the cheek, before saying: “That, YN, is how we should take care of a lady: taking care of her pleasure before ours.”


	14. Definitly not photogenic (Chris Gunter/Aaron Ramsey 0+)

 

Snuggling under his blanket, his left thigh aching at every movement he made, Aaron unlocked his phone screen, noticing he had received a snap chat from his lover. He opened it and smiled when he saw the face of the man he loved with the caption:

“How’s my man doing?”

It was sent with a lot of hearts and kissing emoticons with it. He chuckled thinking that Chris definitely had not a photogenic face, and that he really looked better in real –like when they were snuggled together in bed, tired of their day, or in the morning with his hair going everywhere except where they should be.

He clicked on the ‘answer’ button, and took a selfie of himself snuggled against his pillow, face half buried under the blanket:

“Wish you were there… I’d be way better”

He added a sad emoticon, and sent it to the older Welshman. He then closed his eyes lightly, and rested a bit. He hated to be injured. He hated to have to rest that much and mostly he hated to not be able to move without feeling pain.

His phone vibrated in his hand, making him open his eyes again, and his face lighted up as he already knew from who it was.

“Would love that too. Miss you sweetheart.”

It was followed with kisses and hearts. Chris was pouting on the picture and Aaron could not help but save it. He was way too cute on it, not to do it.

Aaron did not wasted time and responded:

“Miss you too honey”

He sent it with a lot of hearts of different color, with a pout on the face too. He didn’t wait for an answer to send another one.

“Being injured suck…”

He added a sad emoticon again, and was pulling a pained face to the camera.

The answer came quickly –it was his lover after all.

“’ll past quick, promise. ‘ll try to see you soon”

Aaron smiled to his answer and the eventuality to have Chris with him even for a day. He missed his lover deeply; he truly missed his kisses, his hugs, his voices, his everything.

“Please! Would love to see you.”

He sent that with puppy eyes for which he knew perfectly his love could not resist to.

The answer came as quickly as before.

“’ll come to see you soon”

He corrected with a smile to which this time Aaron could not resist. He saved the picture.

He was about to respond when he yawned and his eyes started to close of tiredness. So he changed his mind, knowing he would not last long.

“Sorry, ‘m tired, g’night love”

He sent it with lot of kisses emoticon and a moon –to signify the night-, and a picture of him doing kissing lips.

He waited for the answer to fully let himself go Morpheus’ arms.

“Sweat dreams my heart.”

Chris had sent it with kissing lips too, and Aaron could not help but chuckle once more. His lover definitely had not a photogenic face.


	15. More than you can think (Matteo Darmian 18+)

_“Matteo Darmian’s girlfriend is so ugly! I don’t know why he’s still with her, he deserves way better than YN!”_

Tears were slowly making their way on your cheeks, wetting them. This was one comment out of dozens, hundreds maybe, you did not knew how many of them there was but they were numerous. Like any human being you hated being criticise like that, and it hurt you deeply. Some of your boyfriend’s fans often insulted you of ‘bitch’ or ‘slut’ for no reason. The only wrong thing you had done was to date Matteo, the love of your life.

You kept scrolling the comment on your screen, each one hurting you more than the last one. You had enough and locked you phone, pressing you now wet in the pillow under your head, trying to calm down as you heard Matteo taking off the shower; you did not want him to see you like that.

The door leading to the bathroom opened, and a topless Matteo appeared, wet hair from whom drops of water were sliding, with only a towel wrapped around his hips. His face was lighted up with an astonishing smile, and when you saw him like that you thought that after all, they might be true, he deserved better than you. This idea brought tears back in your eyes, and you closed them not wanting to cry in front of him, vainly, they passed the barrier of your eyes anyway.

“YN? Is everything alright?” he asked when he saw you like that, holding back tears. He did not wasted any time put something on, and immediately took you in his arms, on the bed, pressing your face against his neck, while he was caressing your hair and your back. “What’s wrong? Tell me, I hate to see you like that,” he mumbled against your hair before kissing the top of your head.

You tried to calm down once more, but could not prevent the loud sobs to leave your throat. You stayed like that during long minutes, Matteo murmuring you comforting words, kissing your heads often time, rubbing his hand on your back, in summary: he tried his best to comfort you.

It eventually worked at some point as you stopped sobbing, silent tears still rolling on your cheeks, but you were calmed.

“It’s just that I-I feel like you deserve better than me,” you finally murmured against his neck, and he stayed quiet a few seconds, before embracing you closer if it was possible.

“How can you possibly think that, YN? You’re the best thing that ever happened in my life, I love you so much that I don’t even know how to express it to you,” he said and you lifted your face to look at him and you noticed that his eyes were full of restrained tears. You felt bad to see him like that because of you, and hided your face in his neck again.

You let him rock you in silence, comforting you and him himself at the same time, and when you finally lifted your head up again, he kissed you tenderly on the lips.

“I love you more than anything YN, never forget it,” he mumbled when you parted out of breath. A small smile appeared on your lips, and you rested your forehead against his’, looking at him in the eyes, for a few second, before kissing him again.

Slowly the kiss became more passionate and his hands got under your t-shirt caressing the skin of your hips there. He pulled out of the kiss and started to kiss your jaw, slowly tracing his way to your neck and collarbone, where he took his time to leave some marks there. He then grabbed the hem of your shirt, but before putting it off he looked at you in the eyes for you to nod your consent to him. You did, and he wasted no time and took it off. He then downed his kisses to your breast. You were not wearing any bra as you normally were going to sleep and were in pyjama, so he started to play with your breast directly, massaging and pinching them with his hand, and sucking and biting at your tender nipples.

You moaned loudly at his administering, and he chuckled lightly before continuing his way on your stomach, and belly-button, where he stayed a few second to play, before downing once more to be in front of your waistband. He pulled it down with your panties in no time, leaving you naked in front of him.

He backed up and dropped his towel, before turning to the nightstand, and took a condom out of it. He was about to open it when you stopped him, and took it from his hand, opening it yourself before slowly rolling it on his shaft. He let out a growls when you touched him, and when you had finished he kissed you lightly on the lips, before laying on his back on the bed next to you. You got the hint automatically, and straddled him, placing yourself so you just had to down your hips to feel him inside of you. He lifted his hands for you to take them and you did, squeezing them as you downed yourself, slowly and carefully driving him deep in you until he shifted to the hilt. You both moaned loudly, closing your eyes and concentrating on the feeling of him in you.

You waited a few seconds, before slowly lifting up, and down on his tick member. You did it again, and again, slowly driving the both of you crazy, speeding at every movement, and he started to move up his hips at the same rhythm as you.

It was mind-blowing and you knew you were not going to last as Matteo kept pressing against that sensitive point in you that made you see stars. It took you a few more thrust before exploding on him. You came hard, tightening your walls so hard you made him came too, filling the rubber of the condom. You fell on his chest during your orgasm, and he enrolled his arms around you during his’, never stopping to murmur “I love you” against you ear.

You closed your eyes and rested like that for a short before he pulled out of you, and stood up to throw the condom to the bin. He then came back to you, taking you in his arms under the blanket, and kissing the top of your head.

“I love you more than anything YN, more than you can possibly think,” he mumbled against your hair, before you fell asleep.


	17. Be my teacher (Thomas Müller 18+)

Leaning against the door frame leading to the bathroom, you hesitated during one second. Thomas and you had been a couple for a little moment now, but you never had sex. You were a virgin and he did not want to push you if you did not feel ready. You were thankful for that.

But tonight was the night. You felt ready to take your relationship with Thomas to another level.

You watched him one more second, showing you his back in the shower, unaware of your presence. You watched the muscle of his back roll under his skin at every move he made, before stepping forward and starting to undress. Once fully naked, as silently as you could, you entered the shower, Thomas still showing you his back unaware of your presence just behind him.

You took your last step forward and enrolled your arms around him, making him jump of surprise. You laughed lightly at the little cry he made, and he turned around.

“YN? What are you doing here?” he said, surprise filling his voice. You did not answer but leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He responded immediately and enrolled his arms around your waist, bringing you closer to his chest; you could still feel his surprise through it though.

You opened your mouth, trying to deepen the kiss, and he got the hint immediately, doing the same. You stayed like that for a few minutes, not doing anything more than kissing ardently under warm water of the shower. You finally parted, just the time to breath, before you grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him again. At the same time as you started to move your hips in a slow motion, you could feel his member harden against you and, he backed up from you when a groan succeeded to leave his throat.

“We should stop there YN,” he started but you cut immediately.

“No we shouldn’t. I want you, I feel ready, I want tonight to be the night,” you whispered while grinning against his lips, and you felt him smile instantly.

“Are you sure?” he asked despite of what you had just said.

“More than I’ll ever be,” you responded before kissing him again, and you could feel the both of you smiling in the kiss.

Slowly but surely, you backed away from his lips and turned your kisses to his jaw and neck, then to his collarbone, leaving marks with your teeth, and you could hear him gasp. You were going to continue your way downer, already falling on your knees, but he stopped you.

“You don’t have to; you never did it, I don’t-” he started but you cut him again, this time with a quick kiss on his lips.

“I know but I want to; you could, maybe, be my teacher, as I don’t really know how to do it?” you asked mischievously without really asking because you could see in his eyes that he wanted it as much as you did.

“As you wish,” he responded, a smile still on his face. You downed on your knee on the titles, watching him through you lashes. You started by taking him in your hand, slowly jerking him, drawing a little moan from his mouth.

“What do I do now?” you asked your eyes looking right in his’.

“You can start by licking and kissing it,” he said, and you did, slowly licking his shaft from the bottom to the top, dropping some kisses here and there, your hand around him still caressing him lightly as you followed one of his veins, making him growl loudly. Your eyes stayed in his’ the whole time, and it seemed to make him moan even louder. “Okay, now you could take the head between your lips,” and as you continued to lick him, retracing his veins with the tip of your tongues, driving him crazy, he added while pulling at his own hair, “Fuck please YN, take me between your god damn lips.”

You chuckled lightly, loving to see him loose his composure; it was a rare thing for Thomas, and you loved when he did, and even more now that you knew how to make him be like that.

You finally did what he wanted and took the top between your lips, sucking softly at it, passing your tongues on the little slit, making him groan once more. You loved it; you loved to see the pleasure on his face. One of his hands came to rest in your hair, caressing them lightly, before he opened his mouth again, “Now, you try to take me in deeper.” So you did, trying to take the most in one move, but you only succeeded to choke, and pulled out instantly. “Take your time, we’re not in any rush!” he chuckled, and you blushed.

You took your time, bobbing your head up and now on his length, trying to take him deeper every time. “Fuck, YN, it’s perfect, your mouth on me is perfect,” he moaned while unconsciously moving his hips forward in your mouth, his two hands now in your hair, caressing the back of your head, and you loved it. You loved to feel him push in your mouth, making you choke on his thick cock, as he entered your throat.

You pulled away from his cock for a few second just the time for you to say, “You can fuck my mouth if you want,” while looking at him in the eyes, a smirk on the lips, and you heard him groan just by what you said.

So he did. He grabbed the back of your head pulling you down on his shaft in one swift movement. He instantly started to buck his hips up, right in your throat, and you concentrated on controlling your gag reflex, successfully. He pushed, deeper, and deeper at every move, entering your throat deeper and deeper, until reaching the back of hit, it on it, and if you could you would smile from the feeling of him deep inside of your mouth.

“Fuck, holy shit! YN! I’m going to come, can I-can I,” he half-screamed half-stuttered, trying to ask you the permission to come in your throat implicitly, and as an answer you dug your cheeks, sucking hardly on him, making him whine loudly of pleasure, and before you could notice it, he came in your mouth, his white and salty semen sliding down your throat, making you choke lightly.

You hands on his thighs could feel the spasm of his muscle under his skin, and you could hear him your name and a lot of swear word in German, obviously praising your mouth.

You pulled away after a few second, struggling to get your breath back, a proud smile spreading on your lips, as you saw Thomas panting against the wall behind him.

You stood up, and watched him get his composure back, and when done he grabbed you by the hips, kissing you on the lips quickly.

“How about we move to the bedroom, and I fuck that virgin pussy of yours?” he said with a smirk, and you could not help but chuckle, and of course, follow him out of the shower.


	18. Toothpaste (Shkodran Mustafi 18+)

You entered the bathroom, already in pyjama, and went straight to the sink, starting to do your before-sleep routine. You took your toothbrush and was about to grab the toothpaste you felt your blood boiling.

“SHKODRAN! YOU FUNCKING DID IT AGAIN!” you yelled through the house, already on the edge. You went out of the bathroom adjoining the bedroom, immediately seeing your boyfriend under the bed sheets in boxer shorts, looking at you surprised his phone in his hands. You certainly looked like a fury still with your toothbrush in the hand, pointing at him, anger clearly shown on your face.

“YN?” he asked slowly not really understanding.

“You fucking forgot to recap the toothbrush, again! You know well I can’t support it! It’s not hard is it?!” you screamed at him waving angrily with your hands, and he wasted no time to respond you, clearly irritated too.

“Are you serious? It’s just a cap of toothpaste, for fuck sake!”He yelled at his turn.

“But you never recap it! NEVER since I moved in with you! You never did it, even though I’m repeating it to you every night,” you shouted in response.

He stood up in a second, quickly going in the bathroom and you followed him, he then did what you reproached him for so long and recapped the toothpaste in front of you, trying his best for you to see it and memorise it.

“Happy now?!” he said once done, putting down the tube, before going back to the bedroom, mumbling in a mix of German and Albanian on his way, certainly cursing.

You knew it was stupid, it was just toothpaste, you even were going to open it again to brush your teeth yourself, you knew it right, but it was just a matter of principle, you just had enough to see the tube of toothpaste uncapped every time you went to the bathroom. It was not that hard to put a cap on, was it?

Sighing, you finally brushed your teeth and finished your before-bed routine. You went back to your shared bedroom and then went under the bed’s sheets, turning on your side so that you showed your back to Shkodran. It was childish, you knew it, but still did it.

You stayed in silence for a few minutes before you heard him sigh loudly behind you, and in a second he enrolled his arms around you, pulling you against his chest, cuddling you from behind.

“I love you,” he finally mumbled in your neck, dropping a quick kiss there, a shiver running through your spine at his ministration.

“I love you too, it was stupid from me to lose my temper like that,” you responded, turning around so that you faced him and then kissed him on the lips tenderly.

He responded immediately, pulling you even closer if it was possible, his hands resting on your hips, slowly passing under the hem on your pyjama’s t-shirt, caressing the skin under his fingertips and making you moan lightly.

He then left your lips, starting to kiss your jaw slowly downing to your neck and collarbone, staying there a little moment, taking his time to mark you with red a visible hickeys, loving to hear you whine under him.

Slowly he continued to kiss his way downer, quickly taking your shirt off, leaving him full access to your breast with which he played, kissing and sucking on your sensitive nipples, making you arch your back, your hand pulling on his hair. He loved it, he loved to have you at like that, he loved to caress you, to lick you, to bite you lightly, he love each of your reaction, each of your little whines, each of your moans and groans, he loved everything of you; he simply loved you. And you loved him from the bottom of your heart.

He downed once more, kissing his way on your stomach, chuckling when he saw your reaction when he lightly tickled your sides. He played quickly with your navel, licking it, before going southerly for the last time, stopping in front of your pyjama’s waistband. He lifted his eyes back to yours smiling at you lovingly, before putting it down your legs with your panties, leaving you fully naked in front of him still in his underwear.

Pulling on his head, you dragged him upper so that you could kiss him, your hands wandering on his chest, caressing his body, slowly passing your fingertips on his toned abs to his waistband. You quickly sneaked your hand in his boxer, making him moan and groan loudly as your caressed him carefully, a smirk spreading your lips even though you were still kissing him.

You finally took pity on him after a moment, and took him out of his only cloth, his member immediately standing proudly against your hip.

Quickly he leaned toward the nightstand, taking a condom out of it, opening it at the same speed and urging to put it on his aching shaft. He wasted no time to place himself in front of you, just taking the time to look at you n the eyes before sinking in, slowly though. He took time to fill you until the hilt, savouring your moan of pleasure to finally have him in you, to finally being filled by the one you loved more than life itself.

Shkodran rested his forehead against your’, so that he was able to kiss you but also look at you in the eyes as he tenderly started to move in a slow movement of in and out, your fingernails digging in his back. You tried to spread your legs even wider if that was possible to have him even closer to you, kissing his lips passionately as his thrust started to speed.

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were the moans and groans you both let out without any care; his hands on your hips, grabbing at them so hard you were sure there would be mark tomorrow.

You loved it. You loved to feel him so deep in you, brushing against your sweet point, making you arch your back of pleasure as one of his hands finally let go of your hip, slowly starting to stimulate your sensitive clit. It was so overwhelming and you knew you were not going to last long so when your orgasm took you brutally, you were not that surprised, letting go to you ecstasy, your juice slowly exploding on him, wetting the bed sheets under you, but you did not car; all you cared about was the man thrusting in you, pleasuring you in the most beautiful way, loving you as much as he could, kissing you everywhere he could reach. Shkodran followed you suit, spurting his white semen in the rubber of the condom, moaning your name loudly, as kissed you on the lips.

You rested like that a moment, out of breath, Shkodran still buried deep inside of. He eventually pulled out after a moment standing up quickly to throw the condom to the bin, before coming back to bed to cuddle you, your face resting in his neck, and humming his calming scent, you slowly started to fall in Morpheus’ arms.

But before you went into full unconsciousness you heard him say: “I promise I’ll try to recap the toothpaste every time from now on,” and you felt him kissing the top of your head.


	19. Best tears of your life (Mario Götze 18+)

Crashing your lips against his’, you moaned loudly of pleasure as he passed his hand on your body, caressing your hips and sides. His hands went in your back and you finally parted, breathless, just the time for him to turn you around and undo the zip of your dress, letting fall to your feet, leaving you in underwear in front of him fully clothed. You stepped away from your dress now lying on the floor, and turned around again to face him

The kiss then resumed with grater intensity, his fingertips caressing your spine from up to down, drawing shivers running through your body from head to toes. You loved when he caressed your spine and he knew it well.

You and Mario knew each others for years now, but your affair had only started a few months ago. You loved what you had, you both had started it with the knowing that it would not last, that you were not soul mates; but recently, it has changed for you. You surprised yourself longing every of his kisses, longing to see him, longing to just be in his arms. It was supposed to be ephemeral, not really serious, but without acknowledging it you had fell in love with him. You knew it was not the same for him, he did not see you like you did, and you had promised to yourself to enjoy your adventure for as long as it will last, and tried not to think that one day all of this, all you had would not exist anymore.

His hands in your back finally deftly unclipped your bra, freeing your breast to his sensuous ministrations, making you moan once more, grabbing at his shirt. While his hands were exploring the upper and naked part of your body, caressing and squeezing, his kisses left your mouth, downing to your neck when he chewed and sucked your tender skin, leaving red marks on his way, and little whine escaping your mouth.

You pushed him aback, taking matters in your hands, grabbing at the hem of his shirt, putting it off rapidly. Once shirtless, you started to pass your fingers on his toned chest and abs, kissing him again, and he pulled you against him, your naked breast pushed against his bare chest, your sensitive nipples hardening at the contact.

Your hands finally went downer and were in front of buckle of his belt. You quickly unfastened it, before opening his trouser as quickly, taking him out of the cloth. You finally were at the same point, you in your panties and him in his boxer shorts. His bulge pressed against you and you smirked in the kiss, as your hand sneaked in his underwear retracing with your fingertips the throbbing veins of his shaft, making him growl loudly against you, parting from your lips, to bit lightly in your shoulder. His hands were on your hips grabbing at them hardly, certainly leaving marks but you could not care less, you loved to see him lose control, you loved to have him at your mercy, that why you finally took pity on him and took of the last tissue he was wearing, freeing his member, member that immediately stood proudly against you, waiting for you to take him in hands. So you did it, you enrolled your hand on him, squeezing on him lightly, moans escaping him once more, and started a slow movement of back and forth, Mario’s face resting in your neck, panting.

You literally lived for that. You loved to bring him pleasure to the point of no return. You stroke him at a slow pace for a moment savouring every sound leaving his mouth, and when his hands left your hips, grabbing at your ass, your smiled knowing what would be going next.

He pushed away your hand and took you out of your panties with trembling hands, before pushing you toward the bed. You laid on it quickly, spreading you legs wide for him to place himself between them. He took a condom out of the nightstand before joining you, lying on the top of you, slowly but surely tracing his way from his lips to your labial’s ones. He immediately started to kiss you there, licking against your sensitive clit, making you arch your back at his tender ministration. He continued to play with it for a short moment before pushing his tongue inside of your secret core, a loud moan escaping your lips. One of his hands kept brushing against your clit, in an overwhelming way, as his tongues pushed back and forth inside of you.

You felt yourself coming, and pushed his head away before your orgasm took, not wanting to come right now, you wanted him inside of your before.

“Please Mario,” you whined before continuing, “Please, please take me, please.” You were not ashamed of your begging you knew he loved when you did so.

He did not responded, but a knowing smirk showed on his face as he rolled the rubber on his aching cock. He then placed himself in front of you, looking at you in the eyes, his forehead resting against yours, and you enrolled your legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

“Fuck, YN, I want you so much,” he finally mumbled against your lips before kissing you and entering you.

It was wonderful to finally feel him in you, filling you where you needed him to. A single tear rolled on your cheek as you thought about the fact that he would never love you as much as you did. Luckily he did not see it, his eyes fully closed, as he concentrated on the pleasure he felt to be inside of you. You squeezed lightly on him, and he got the hint immediately, and started to move his hips, slowly drawing a sensuous pace of in and out, never being fully out of you, and always letting the tip inside of you. As time passed his thrust became deeper and faster, brushing against the sweet point inside of you, making you moans loudly, and for a moment it was the only sound in the room with his own groans and the slapping of your skins.

It was overwhelming, and you whined loudly when he pulled out of you, lying next to you on the bed with a knowing smirk. You understood immediately, still whining a bit as you straddled his hips placing yourself on the top of him, quickly downing on his rock hard manhood. You started to draw a quick pace, bouncing on him, his hands resting on your hips as he helped you to sink on him.

You moan were increasingly louder and numerous, and you could feel yourself tighten on him, and you knew you were close, and if Mario’s frown and closed eyes were a hint, he was close too.

It took you a few more thrust before exploding on him. Your orgasm took you abruptly, and if it was not for Mario’s hand taking you in place you would have fall on him completely, your juice dripping on him wetting his lower belly, and upper thighs, while he was letting go himself, coming in the rubber, his white semen filling it in long spurs.

For a moment everything was blank around you and when you opened your eyes again, you were cuddled against Mario’s side, the rubber already thrown to the bin, while he had already cleaned the both of you. His eyes were resting on you, admiring you, and that when you noticed it: he was silently crying.

You immediately enrolled your arms around him, pushing his face n your neck, caressing his hair with one hand.

“What’s going on Mar’?” you finally asked slightly afraid of his answer.

“I can’t continue it,” he mumbled against your skin, and you heart shattered as you understood what he meant.

“What do you mean?” You still asked him, your voice threatening to break as you knew what was following. It was the end, he was leaving you.

“I can’t continue what we have, I can’t stand it,” he responded, voice totally broken and you close your eyes, tears already sliding on your cheeks, but he added: “I need more, YN, I can’t support to have you just like if it was a simple adventure, I want more, I love you YN, I’m so sorry.”

You were surprised; it was the least you could say. He wanted more than what you currently had. He wanted you. He loved you. Warms tears kept rolling on your face and you moved so that you were face to face with him, caressing his cheek quickly, stopping one of his tear, before crashing your lips against his’ again, as tenderly as you could, trying to tell him how much you love through the kiss.

“I love you too, Mario,” you finally responded when you parted a small smile spreading your lips, and he smiled to at your answer.

“Really?” he still asked unsure.

“More than I can say, I realized that I loved you a moment ago already,” you said shyly.

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” he mumbled, silent tears still rolling on his cheeks.

“Because I thought you didn’t love me back, and I thought it was just a simple affair for you,” you mumbled too against his lips, and he kissed you once more.

In the end, you both kept crying silently, cuddling against the other, enjoying the presence of another, a smile spreading your lips as you both thought that it was the best tears of your life.


	20. You are beautiful (Manuel Neuer 18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request has a special meaning for me, it's the first I wrote since Paris Attack. It has affected and shocked me deeply, I'm French and it could have been me, who knows? 
> 
> Live your life as long as you have it because when it's over, it happens without any prevent.
> 
> The last sentence is dedicatted to the victims of this awful fusillade.

   Manuel was watching you undressing in the middle of the room, leaning against the door frame. You could feel yourself blushing as you took off your shirt leaving you standing in underwear in front of his hungry eyes.

   Manuel and you were together for a moment now but you could not help yourself and blush every time he looked at you like that. You knew what would certainly happen next and were already excited by the idea of it.

   When you were about to take off your bra too, to put your pyjama on, you felt two strong arms sneaking around you preventing to take the underwear off, hugging you from behind, while Manuel nudged his face in your neck.

   “You’re so beautiful YN,” he mumbled, dropping kissing on your tender skin, “so, so, so beautiful…” “So are you,” you said back, blushing even more to his words, making you uncomfortable. You did not like to be complimented, not that you were absolutely ugly, but you were not absolutely stunning either in your opinion.

   “No, you don’t understand,” he said firmly before leading you in front of the big mirror of your shared bedroom. “You are beautiful,” he repeated again, while looking right into your eyes through the mirror. “You’re beautiful, and you don’t even see it, YN…”

   You looked away from his sharp-eyes; feeling yourself become even redder than before if that was possible. The fact that you were almost naked, only wearing your underwear, was making you even more blush as you could see his hungry eyes mentally undressing you. On one hand all this made you uncomfortably blush, not knowing where to hide, but on the other one, you loved to see and feel how much the man you loved loving you like that, you loved to hear him saying that you are beautiful to him even if you did not though the same way.

   Without knowing it you had closed your eyes and turned your head aside, leaving him as much place he would wants to kiss and bit lightly on your neck, drawing little moans to escape your open lips. You felt his hands on your hips, on your sides, slowly caressing your skin, and as slowly moving his hands toward your stomach, drawing goose bumps on his way.

   Tenderly, his hands finally finished their way on your breast, squeezing them lightly, one of his hands sneaking in your back, and before you acknowledged it, your bra was sent away at the other side of the room.

   You could feel his breath on your skin, near your ear, murmuring to you, “God, look at you, YN, look at the beauty you are,” he half moaned against you. You could clearly feel him against your lower back, and it was the proof of his attraction toward you. “Look at what you’re doing to me, you’re so beautiful, YN, so, so, so beautiful,” he added, grinding against you, dropping a few more kisses on your neck, while his hands were doing an amazing work at massaging and pinching your tender breast and nipples.

   He was driving you crazy, and when one of his hands downed toward your intimate parts, caressing you through the fabric of you panties, wetting it, you nearly cried of surprised and ecstasy. He rubbed against it for a moment, making your arch your back of longing. He finally took pity on you and slipped his hand in your garment, and you nearly jumped when you felt it rubbing against your sensitive clit, a loud and deep whine of pleasure escaping from your mouth.

   One of his thick and long goalkeepers’ fingers finally entered you, caressing your inner walls, while his seconds hands was still pinching on your nipples, and your back arched even more if that was possible, as you let out a high pitched moan.

   “Open your eyes and see. Look at you falling apart, look at you in your most beautiful, come on, open your eyes and see,” he nearly ordered and you could not but do as he told. You gasped loudly when you see the picture reflected by the mirror in front of you, less than one meter away from you. he was behind you, dominating your from hi height, his face in your neck, biting your skin there but somehow his eyes were looking right into yours, while his hands were taking a good care of you, one on your tender breast the other hid in your ladies pants, his hand clearly moving under the fabric drawing a quick but somehow tender pace with his finger in you, while his thumb was furiously rubbing your sensitive knot of nerves, making you see stars.

   It was magnificent.

   “See, see how beautiful you are, YN, a true beauty, a goddess scent to earth just for me,” he said sucking at hickeys on your neck, making whines of pleasure. It was overwhelming.

   “Please, Manuel, please,” you begged not able to say more, your orgasm clearly building.

   “Please what? Explain me,” he responded a smirk on the lips.

   “Please, please fuck me, please, Manu!” you screamed as he added one finger in you, pounding in you at an unthinkable speed, closing your eyes.

   “Open your eyes,” he first ordered and you did it immediately, the view still overwhelming, “I will, I will take you, but for the moment I want you to see how beautiful you are, I want you to see it,” he finally respond while you started to let out a litany of “Manuel”, accompanied by numerous moans, whine and gasp.

   God, he was killing you. It was way too overwhelming, he stimulated your from every possible way possible, and you knew you were not going to last long anymore. You eventually came hard on his fingers, squeezing and tightening on them, while your warm juice squirted on his hands, wetting it and your panties completely. It was so overwhelming and you did not even know how you had managed to kept standing up, it certainly was thanks to Manuel. You eyes were wide open and you had watched the whole scene, had saw yourself fall apart under the hands of you loved one, while he was murmuring how beautiful you were against your ear, driving you even more crazy.

   It was magnificent.

   It was beautiful.

   You were beautiful.

_You are beautiful._


	21. I love you too (Manuel Neuer 18+)

   Biting your nails anxiously, your heart was literally in your throat as you heard the referee whistle the end of the match. Bayern Munich had won three-one against Schalke, but it was not important for you right now. The most important was that you were going to see Manuel in barely one hour, the time for him to shower, dress up and give some interviews. Your brother and he were childhood best friends and they had planned to meet up after the match and as your brother knew you liked football he had offered you to come and see the match in the stadium with him. You had accepted, but now regretted it.

   The last time you had saw Manuel was four years ago just before he had left Schalke for Bayern. At this time you were still a teenager and were head over heel for him. Your last memory with him was definitely not a pleasant one; you remembered you had finally found the courage to confess your love to him and that he had laughed at you after you did. He had responded to you that it was ridicule; that he was eight years older than you and that in any case he could not ever like you in that way because you were the little sister of his best friend, which means that you were a little sister for him too.

   When you had agreed to come here with your brother you had thought that it was over, that you had grown out of love from him, and had moved on, but reality was hitting you and you definitely had not. It was making you really anxious and afraid of making a fool of yourself in front of him like you did when you had confessed your love back then. You, in fact, hoped that he had forgotten that you had ever loved him.

   Your brother and you waited for him at the pub they had decided to meet up, commanding beers and discussing about the match and some other things. As time passed your stomach was knotting even more and while your brother was already finishing his beer you barely had touched your first one.

   “Spit it out,” you brother finally said after a long moment of silence.

   “What?” you said surprised lifting your eyes from your beer looking at him, trying to hide your blush as you knew perfectly your brother was able to read in you like in an open book.

   “Spit it out,” he repeated, “I know something is bothering you, so spit it out,” he added more firmly taking a sip of his beer, finishing it.

   “It’s nothing, I’m just tired don’t worry,” you responded taking a sip of your beer you too, lying the best you could.

   “Is it because of Manuel?” he asked not listening to your answer, and you tried your best not to look obvious

   “No, why are you saying that?” you said trying to not look to obvious.

   He did not respond right away, only smiling to you. “I know you YN, your my sister, I know that you loved him and that you surely still does,” he said calmly, a soft smile on the lips.

   You were about to respond when you saw him enter the pub. Your breath stopped and he walked toward your table. He was wearing simply a black jacket with blue jeans, a smile illuminating his face and his breathtaking blue eyes. You knew that for some girls he was not that handsome, but to you, he definitely was. It certainly had to do with the fact you were completely and deeply in love with him.

   You stood up as he was taking your brother in his arms, laughing as they greeted each others before parting, and he did the same with you, taking you quickly in his arms, your face barely reaching his shoulder as he was really tall compared to you.

   He sat down at your table and commanded two beers to the waiter, one for him and the other one for your brother as you were still in the beginning of your first one.

   They started chatting, joking and laughing, making up for the lost time. You perfectly knew they had seen each other from time to time in the four years, but it still was nice to see that childhood best friends could remain that close after a long time apart. Even if your heart ached to see Manuel in front of you, shining of happiness, you still smiled of seeing your brother smiling like that.

   You only spoke a few times, letting them joke and laugh together, sometimes commenting on what they said or answering when they asked you something.

   You were right. You should not have accepted to come. It was hurting you way more than it used to, certainly because of the years and the knowing that Manuel will be leaving again tomorrow.

   You were taken out of your thought when your brother’s phone rung, making them stop their discussion. His face fell when he recognised the number, passing from joyful to professional.

   “Doctor YLN, I’m listening… Not really… Okay… Really? … Okay…… Okay, I’m on my way…” he said before hanging up, sighing loudly.

   “Is everything alright?” Manuel asked.

   “I’m so sorry buddy, I have to go. A truck collided with a car which leaded to pile-up on the motorway, they need me at the hospital, I’m so sorry,” he explained while standing up.

   “It’s okay don’t worry,” Manuel reassured him standing up too.

   “It was awesome to see you again Manu,” he said while embracing him quickly, turning to you just after, kissing you on your forehead. “’m sorry YN, I can’t take you home-”

   “Don’t worry mate, just go, people need you, I’ll walk her home,” the goalkeeper cut him, and smiled warmly to him.

   “Okay, thanks, you’re awesome. See you okay?” he said without waiting an answer and leaving money for your drinks on the table before quickly going out of the pub.

   You watched your brother leave, disoriented, not knowing what to say. He was leaving you alone with Manuel, and it made you even more anxious because you knew perfectly that now you will have to speak with him. He certainly was still remembering quite clearly the last time you saw each other, and it embarrassed you because, he certainly embarrassed him too.

   A silent minute passed in which you concentrated on your beer, and you knew perfectly he was sitting in front of you, watching you blush like the teenager you used to be.

   “So uhm, do you want me to walk you home?” he asked unsure, and you wanted to slap yourself to make the situation so embarrassing.

   “Yeah, I mean, if it’s not bothering you, I-I,” you nearly stuttered and he smiled, standing up again, paying the rest of the bill, before leading you out, one of his arms resting on your shoulders.

   “I can’t let you go home in the nigh alone,” he reassured you, while you went out of the pub, the cold hitting your face once you stepped out. His arm around your shoulder was clearly protective, and once more your heart ached because he was only seeing you like a little sister he had to protect.

   You mostly walked in silence, speaking together from time to time, but the atmosphere between was so strange –at least for you- that you could not hold a proper discussion.

   You eventually finished in front of the building in which your flat was, and he withdrawn his arms from you, his hand doing the same as the other and hiding in his jacket pocket.

   Just when you were about to say goodbye to him, he spoke and what he said surprised you.

   “Can I come up?” he asked nearly anxiously.

   It confused you and you stuttered: “Ye-ah su-sure,” before opening the door. He followed you inside, and as your flat was on the first floor you did not bothered to wait for the elevator. You opened your door, still confused and let him enter, not knowing what to say. You took off your coat and shoes and went to your living room.

   “Do you want something? Beer? Water?” you asked him while he was looking around your flat, clearly ill at ease.

   “No, thank you,” he answered politely.

   There was another moment of silence where you both stood in the middle of your living room, not knowing what to do or say.

   You nearly jumped of surprise when Manuel cleared his throat, before speaking. “So uhm, YN… uhm…”

   “Yeah?” you said as uncomfortable as he was.

   “Remember four years ago, when you confessed me your love?” he asked as if you had forgotten.

   “Uhm yeah, I do,” you responded blushing, tears nearly coming to your eyes as you remembered quite clearly the day he turned you down quite harshly, nearly laughing at you. “If your intentions are to laugh at me once more, you can go out now, Manuel,” you said and you did not even know you had this kind of firmness in you.

   “No, no, nothing like that, quite the contrary,” he said, scratching his neck.

   “What do you mean?” you demanded on the defensive. You did not want to be even more hurt than it was already the case.

   “Do you still are?” he asked unsure, half murmuring of shyness.

   “Eh? ‘Do you still are’ what?”

   “In love. Do you still love me?” he reformulated and you wanted to hide in hole at his question.

   “Why are you asking me that? Isn’t it obvious? Do you want to rub it in or what?” you nearly shouted irritated.

   “I take that as a yes,” he said, cutting you, grabbing your head quickly and kissing you on the lips.

   You were surprised at first, not knowing what to do, before enrolling your arms around his neck dragging him downer and responding to the kiss passionately.

   After years of love, you were finally kissing the man of your dream. It was like a dreaming becoming true, and you ended the kiss quickly, not sure if he was only making fun of you.

   “I’m not making fun of you YN. In these four years I realised that I loved you, and I want to apologise for mocking you back then when you confessed your love to me, it was really mean of me.”

   “Yeah it was,” you mumbled, as he caressed you cheek.

   “Anyway, I think I reacted like that because I was afraid of loving you, because you were still minor, but also the little sister of my best friend. It’s not an excuse, I know, I-I,” he started to stutter.

   “Hush, it’s okay, don’t worry,” you cut him.

   “I love you.”

   “I love you too,” you responded, smiling before kissing him on the lips again.

   The kiss was tender at first, the both of you trying to show the other how much you loved each other, but as time passed it became more and more heated, and his hands sneaked under your shirt, caressing the skin of your hips. His hands went up, caressing you on the way, making you shudder under his hands.

   Suddenly, his hands were away, and he grabbed you under your knees lifting you up easily.

   “Where's your bedroom?” he asked between kisses.

   “This way,” you responded one of your arms pointing at an open door in the corridor.

   He led you there easily, not breaking the kiss. He dropped you on the bed, not wasting any time to strip to his boxer shorts before joining you.

   Your hand ran through his toned back, feeling the muscle roll under your palms. His hands grabbed at the hem of your shirt before taking it off quickly, and you blushed deeply, when he started to kiss his way to your breast, lightly biting your neck, while his hands where unzipping your jeans. When he slid this one’s off your legs, you pushed him away, suddenly very aware of what was happening.

   He lifted his head looking at your face and your eyes. “Is everything alright? It’s too soon isn’t it?” he said while withdrawing from you.

   “No, no, that’s not that… it’s just that, uhm, I’m- I’m virgin,” you mumbled very low and you were not even sure he had heard you.

   “Oh,” he said clearly surprised. “Do you want to stop?”

   “No, I want this; I want you to be my first.”

   “Are you sure?”

   “More than ever, I want you, and I want you now. I’m ready Manu, I waited for you four years; I’m ready,” you said, blushing hardly, and he smiled when he saw that.

   He responded by kissing you on the lips, caressing your cheek with his thumb before starting again what he was doing. He downed one more to your breast playing with it a few before his hands sneaked in your back to take off your bra. You moaned when he started to suck at one of your nipples, while his hand was squeezing at the second one, making your arch your back.

   After torturing it for a few moments, he downed once more, kissing his way on your stomach, playing quickly with your belly-button, before being in front of your panties. A clear stain could be seen, as he successfully had excited you when he had played with your breast. He wasted no time and your last garment off, leaving you fully naked in front of his hungry eyes.

   You shivered when you felt him breath against your intimate parts, blowing cold hair against them. He dropped a warm kiss on your clit, nearly making you jump of surprise, before kissing your intimate lips. You moaned loudly, when you felt his tongue separating them, entering the most intimate part of your body.

   It was all so new. You had closed your eyes to enjoy even more Manuel ministration on you. He started to move it inside of you, at a tender pace first, creating a movement of in and out. One of his thumbs started to rub at your sensitive clit, and your back arched even more if that was possible.

   Manuel kept torturing you for a moment, enjoying your moan and whine, enjoying having you under him like that. He eventually pulled away after a moment, making you whine of the sudden stop. He stood up and rummaged through his jeans looking for his wallet. He took a condom out of it and came back to you on the bed.

   “You’re sure you’re ready?” he asked once more.

   “More than ever. I want you, please,” you restrained yourself from begging, and he took off his underwear. He took his time to open the condom and roll it on his quite thick shaft. He kissed you tenderly while lining himself up in front of you, one of his hands holding your hips.

   A little whimper left your throat as he pushed in, and he kissed you all over your face trying to make you forget the pain. He stalled once fully in, and kept kissing every part of skin he could reach to make you forget, giving you as much time as you needed.

   You eventually murmured him to move after a moment, and he pulled back slowly, trying to not hurt you, before coming back in just after. He created a slow movement of in and out, still kissing you.

   “I love you so much YN, so much,” he mumbled against your lips while you started to find his movement pleasurable, moaning softly.

   Hearing you moan of pleasure he increased the pace slowly, making you moan at every of his thrust. One of his hands downed toward your clit, rubbing at it at the same speed he was exercising on you. The sensation of feeling him in you, stimulating that special spot in you and his hand rubbing at your sensitive flesh was an overwhelming feeling, and you knew you wouldn’t last long.

   And you did not. You came hard on him, tightening your walls around him, making him groan loudly against your skin. Your orgasm hit you hard, making you shudder and for a moment everything was blank around you. You could not think of anything else than the feeling of feeling Manuel everywhere, still moving inside you, overwhelming you.

   Manuel must have come at a moment, because when you pulled yourself together again and opened your eyes again, he was cuddling you, his hard on now limp against your thigh and the condom thrown away in the bin.

   You rested like that a moment, cuddling, and enjoying the presence of the other.

   “I love you.”

   “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of the requests :)
> 
> You can also find my work on http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
